The Major Arcana
by NightmareTroubador
Summary: There are sometimes deeper meanings to what we see and first impressions are almost always wrong. So step inside to see the truth of the characters who make up this fantastical world. Canon-based
1. The Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! the tarot story or even a pack of these cards. **

**A/N: This is what happens when you go looking up Yu-Gi-Oh! Bunkoban and find out they made Yu-Gi-Oh! Tarot cards. I then looked up the meanings and found the basic tarot story. Links to see Kazuki Takahashi's creations are posted on my profile, under this story.  
**

**The Bunkoban was only done in Japan, and sources only give the name of the card and the characters in its design. So the explanations given within the story are my interpretations and research. If anyone out there wants to do some Japanese Translation, that would be great! I would like to hear Takahashi's explanation for these cards. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The sun is bright and welcoming, shining down upon the world as a _new _day dawned. Amidst the world is a young man, with hair a silvery white that seems to glow. Soft chocolate eyes shine with a childlike innocence as the young man packs his rucksack. All his worldly possessions reside within, and he smiles as he dreams of all the possibilities that await him beyond.

They call him a Fool, especially the one man with shining hair like his, but eyes wild like a feral beast. Even now the young man can hear the voice in the back of his mind, sneaking like a thief and hissing like a snake.

Without him however, nothing will begin. Just as the number system would be meaningless without Zero, similarly, the Fool is the spark that sets everything else into motion, the divine breath that gives life and inspires the first step towards fulfillment and completion. Though the first step down a long path may often seem small in comparison to the journey, that first step is vital because without it there would be no journey at all! The Fool is the cause behind all effects, the power behind all manifestations and the seeds of the end sown in every the young man does not mind. Certainly what they say can be justified, since his ignorance of the world can lead him to do things that more experienced people would never imagine. But in these things he can find knowledge and enlightenment. He does not care what others think or say about him, because he knows that what he is doing is right for him.

Yes, he fantasizes and dreams about the games he plays with his friends, ones where they don't end up in comas. He sees his smiling father, not abandoning him or handing him a cursed ring, but taking him along on many excavations and journeys. He is no longer so quiet, and subdued, no longer afraid to hang out with his friends.

Yes, today is the beginning of those new adventures, a new start, a new life. He is unmolded potential, pure and innocent, neither positive nor negative yet containing the possibility of both. He could go his own way and follow his friends, or give in tohe thief that whispers in the night.

Carefully tying the rucksack around his stick, he glances about his surroundings. Just to the side of him is a large stone tablet, Egyptian in style. It lays flat on flat on the ground, round and circular with a human figure that looks similar to the lid of a sarcophagus. Decorating the figure are the strangely shaped holes obviously to hold something, but the Fool knows not nor cares. Beyond is the wide and ever expanding world, including a cliff that rises up towards the brilliant blue sky.

With his belongings packed, the white haired boy throws the stick and his bag over his shoulder and sets off. He hums merrily to the fantasies and day dreams playing in his mind, never aware of the world around him. So filled with visions, questions, wonder and excitement is he, he even fails to notice the small white dog that follows at his heels, ever vigilant and alert, barking warnings before every mis-step.

The small dog barks warning as the boy passes the cliff that he could surely fall over. But he doesn't, and continues on his way, wherever that is. He knows from whence he came but not to where he travels.

As the young man continues he notices a figure out in the distance. Unable to see as it stands in the shade, he approaches the figure until through the gloom he identifies it as a young woman. Dressed in blue pastels with an oddly cone shaped blue hat atop blonde hair, the girl waves around a curled staff. Innocent green eyes shine at him, with just a twinkling of mischief, as if she was hiding a secret.

The Fool tilts his head to the side and asks a in a polite voice tinged with a British accent, "Can you help me find where I must go?"

The girl smiles at him and beckons him to follow her as she floats off through the tress.

The young man follows, with the dog now trailing silently at his heels.

* * *

**So bad, good, just plain weird? Any tips are helpful, and Chapters will not be any shorter. R&R PLEASE!**


	2. The Magician

**A/N: The story continues. Thank you to the kind people who reviewed and added this story to their alert list. The support is really appreciated. I'm hoping that this story will help me break through the road block on my other stories, and hopefully my **_**What Hospitals May do to You **_**will be updated and finished soon. In the mean time please enjoy are regularly scheduled program. :)

* * *

**

The beautiful magician girl floated before him (at least he _thought _she was a magician, but you could never be sure. Magic users had various labels, witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceress, etc. and usually addressing someone wrongly was not only rude but possibly deadly), her feet never once gracing the ground of the endless forest. She led him onward, swiftly and surely through the trees to hopefully somewhere that would give him purpose.

/

The man sat at the smooth marble stone table. His feet rested upon it one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back in the equally smooth stone chair. He was the picture of confidence, which practically oozed form him so much it seemed to turn to into cocky arrogance. Though saying it _seemed_ to turn into cocky arrogance makes it sounds like he was completely free from such things. But who could blame him? He was good at what he did; after all they didn't call him the Magician for nothing.

He was skillful and self-confident, one with great powerful and influence. He was eloquent and charismatic, and his intelligent mind allowed him to find the solution too many impossible and hopeless situations. He was also very persuasive like a smooth talker or salesman. People listen and agree with him.

But he was far greater than those. He was a conduit for power, his iron clad will was that power, for while it can be subdued, and it can never be destroyed. He was skillful at producing the effects he wants, whether it be the anger of an opponent that clouds their judgment, or making a successful bluff.

His power was one of creation, to take the Nothing from which the Fool came and turn it into Something. He reveals new ideas, the creativity within the seekers that he meets. He epitomizes the ability to translate ideas into action. Sensitive to unseen powers and psychic ability, many enemies swore he had cheated. But he had honor, was no trickster, his real power comes from sources outside of him, and he is powerless without these sources.

But what these sources are, he's not telling.

The man glanced over at his most faithful servant, one who had stayed by his side for years beyond count. But to simply refer to him as simply a servant was an insult to the devotion given, he was an ally, a friend, and a powerful mage. Perfect for the Magician whom he had sworn loyalty to. The mage had not failed him and the future promised him no less.

The mage in question returned his gaze with a nod, and he knew that the youngest of the trio had fetched the one whose journey would spark the rest of this ever changing world.

He wasn't worried about the apprentice doing her duty, it was just the mischievous streak in her had a tendency at times to lead her into trouble, especially when it came to her magic.

But he could sense her drawing near, bringing the Fool with her.

/

The Fool finally made it a clearing in the forest, small dog trailing after him. The girl turned and gestured him forward, smiling with reassurance. As he stepped out, the bright sunlight reflected off his silky white hair, making it shine. His innocent brown orbs searched the clearing until the soft gaze came to a halt.

In the center of the clearing was a smooth marble stone table at which a figure sat. A second figure stood next to the first, and the bright sunlight allowed the boy to see the tall, purple clad figure and his staff, which glinted with a mysterious light.

Despite the impressive stance of the second figure, the man sitting at the table caught his attention. His countenance blazed with pride, confidence and power, his sharp eyes stared straight at the Fool, picking him apart piece by piece. The stare made the boy feel strangely exposed, as if the man could see into his soul and was judging it down to its very essence.

The man gave a dark chuckle, "Do not fear little one, we have been waiting for you."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, "For me? But why?" The boy tried to keep his voice steady, but could not help the note of uncertainty that slipped into his voice. The man smirked.

"To assist you. Are you not seeking direction? Come little one and I and my companions shall guide you."

The boy approached the table; the girl had floated to stand on the other side of the man. The little dog approached her and she scooped it up in her arms, giggling.

The man turned his gaze from the boy to his rucksack. "Seems you have been traveling far, shall we relive you of your burden?" The boy opened his mouth to politely decline the offer but the tall mage raised his staff and pointed it towards the bag.

A flash of light and a small box appeared and enclosed the sack and the end of the stick. The boy turned astonished gaze towards the spectacle then suddenly gave a small squeak of surprise and fear. Swords, shining with deadly purpose had appeared from the sky and skewered the box.

As the boy turned around, white hair whipping with him as he demanded an explanation when a second box appeared on the table, identical to the first. It opened to reveal a perfectly intact rucksack, and then the boxes dissipated, swords and all.

The Fool's brown eyes widened with wonder as be became mesmerized by the power displayed. "How did you do that?"

"I am the Magician, and this is one of many spells I have come to master." The deep baritone was full of amusement at his audience's obvious amazement.

"Now back to assisting you." The man closed his eyes and placed a hand on the sack. A murmuring of words that the Fool couldn't hear and a second flash of light occurred.

The sack opens to reveal its contents. And to the Fool's eyes it is as if the Magician has created the future with a word. All the possibilities are laid out, all the directions he can take. The cool, airy Sword of intellect and communication, the fiery Wand of spirituality and ambition, the overflowing Chalice of Love and emotions, the solid Pentacle of work, possessions and body.

The boy couldn't believe his eyes, all these paths and possibilities, were they really there along for him to take? Or had the Magician used his sorcery to create these tools? The boy gazes up at him; soft brown eyes meet sharp crimson splashed amethyst, betraying that very question.

The man smirked, amusement shining in his eyes.

_A good magician never reveals his secrets.

* * *

_

**That's it for now, and hope you liked it. If you can't figure out who each card is I will have links posted on my profile under this story in Fanfiction for the tarot cards themselves. I found these scans thanks to sarcasticrocker86. Thank You! R&R Please and have a good day.**


	3. The High Priestess

**A/N: So I had this chapter pretty much completed for a little while now but I never had the chance to upload. Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter will also be posted very soon. Thanks for the support and enjoy!**

* * *

The fool continues on his way through the forest, leaving behind the Magician and his assistants. The girl holds the small dog that had followed him in her arms as he leaves, no longer needing it. He carries the four items the Magician revealed to him: the sword, the wand, the chalice, and the pentacle to his next destination, wherever that may be.

The forest around him is thinning out and disappearing. Even the light of the day is following suit, slowly diminishing into twilight. He feels the fear of the unknown creeping up inside him, squirming in his chest like something alive. But he swallows and pushes it away, he has no reason to fear and it won't do him any good now.

Soon he leaves the forest completely, to find himself looking about a wide field, empty despite a small river that cuts through it, softly bubbling in the still darkness. He is amazed at the clarity of the water, as it seems so to be nothing more than a mirror, despite the occasional ripple. His reflection is so clear in the silvery moonlight…

Moonlight? He gazes up at the sky but only stars twinkle down upon him. There is no moon to be seen, not even the slightest sliver. Gazing around the field he notices the light emanating from upstream, towards the source of the beautiful river. Looking around, the Fool sees nothing else and decides that it would be best to discover the source of the mysterious moonlight.

/

The figure sits quietly on the throne, patiently awaiting for the one whose spark ignites the waking of this world. She is full of knowledge, instinctual, supernatural, secret knowledge. She is opposite of the Magician, quiet where he was loquacious, still where he was in motion, sitting while he stood, shrouded in the night where he was out in the bright of day.

She is a subtle but powerful connection with the collective unconscious or world soul. She challenges you to find what is hidden below the surface of a situation and remember the possibilities you hold inside. It signifies a time to uncover secrets in life because something in the unconscious is waiting to come out. Be guided by intuition and inspiration. She is a bridge to higher plane. Passive and receptive, she guards the gate of the unconscious and connects you to dreams and psychic powers.

Indeed she has been a guide a wielder of secret knowledge. It is her family that has kept such knowledge for millennia, and she herself who guided and influenced the beginnings of events that would reveal it. This is the job of the High Priestess, to offer secret knowledge, like the moon on a dark night, so that the seeker can find their path. She sits between the pillars of dark and light, existence and negation, wax and wane. All secret knowledge is hers. But she never told anyone all that she knows, things of the past and the future remain known to her and only her. After all she is the seer, the seer in ancient and modern times.

From behind the veil the deep and mysterious blue eyes gaze out patiently, awaiting the figure that approaches.

/

The fool climbs up the last hill, his shoes scraping the smooth rocks that crunch below. The light has grown steadily brighter and brighter, causing his hair to glow softly in the darkness.

Finally, as he approaches the top of the hill, he stops in awe at the sight before him. He sees a beautiful and mysterious veiled lady enthroned between two pillars and illuminated by the moon. The clear water churns from beneath her throne, and a pomegranate curtain hangs behind her.

Her mysterious blue eyes stare into his, her elegant white robes shine in the moonlight, along with the ancient gold adorning her. All is stark contrast to her dark, tanned skin, smooth and without blemish.

She smiles enigmatically at him and says, "Welcome little one, you have traveled far. You're life began pleasant, but a tragedy left you alone, even while family still remained. When a gift became a curse, you lived in solitude, but still your friends disappeared. Your life became full of magic, shadows, monsters and demons. But now you are free and seek a new beginning."

The Priestess continues, describing him as if she knew him all his life. The Fool stands in shock, brown eyes wider than ever before. He is astonished by how well she seemed to know the course of his life. But if she knew him so well, then maybe she could offer the assistance he needed.

"Since you know me so well, perhaps you can help me," says the Fool, laying out his sword, chalice, staff and pentacle. "The Magician showed me these tools, but now I'm in a quandary. There are so many things I could do with them. I can't decide."

In answer the Priestess smiles and says "These will teach you how to decide." Her dark hand stretches out handing him a pair of ancient scrolls, the edges cracked with time and use. Then the Fool seats himself at her feet and reads by the light of her crescent moon, the headdress of an Egyptian Goddess.

Finally, the Fool knows enough that he can now decide what he wants, where he will go, and what he will do. Though he suspects that the High Priestess has even more secrets she could teach him-like what lies behind the pomegranate curtain-he is focused and ready to be on his way. He returns the scrolls and thanking the High Priestess, he heads off. But as he leaves he hears her whisper, quiet as the waters which bubble up from beneath her throne, "We'll meet again...when you're ready to travel the most secret path of all."

* * *

**R&R please! It makes the world go around!**


	4. The Empress

**A/N: So this is one of the few cards that I found difficult to relate to the character. Overall most characters and card connections were easy to see but a few were a bit harder. The explanations are in Japanese so I can't get Takahashi-sensei's take on them. So if this chapter seems lacking I apologize, but I attend to finish this project despite the road blocks. **

**P.S. So I discovered that ffnet was not taking my asteriks! :( So these: / , indicate a change in perspective. I'm fixing it on all other chapters too, honestly this is why I have a hate/love realationship with this site. I apologize for my stupidity and I promise to be more vigilant when uploading.**

**Also note that after this chapter some characters will be interpreted by more than one card as well as several characters being represented by one card (Wheel of Fortune is a real winner…).**

**

* * *

**

The night is leaving, the darkness and shadows receding before the growing light of a new dawn. The Fool awakens, ready to continue on his way. Thanks to the help of the High Priestess the young man has decided what shape is future will take. But he is anxious, impatient and unsure of how to go about making it into reality.

He bites his lip nervously; brown eyes slightly downcast as he strides forward into the world. The sunlight illuminates his surroundings, no river or shining stones, no rolling hills either. Instead he finds himself in a large lush field. The golden wheat shines in the new morning sun, bright and vibrant, feeling the Fool with hope.

As he raises his head he notices that the land in which he finds himself is full of abundance. A lush full garden shines in like a precious jewel at the edge of the field, full of delicious grapes, melons, strawberries, corn, tomatoes and even bright roses. All around him is the material abundance and fertility, there is nothing lacking.

As he gazes on this marvelous sight he notices something in the midst of the beautiful, green garden. A woman sits upon a large throne…

The Empress.

/

She sits tall and confident upon her throne, her hair shines like the golden wheat around her and her eyes look like purple jewels. A simple black tiara with a red jewel at its center it, and a black thin collar wraps around her throat. Her black dress is sleeveless, the top open and strung together like a corsette, and bracelets with large bright red rubies shining in them adorn her arms. The dark, contrasting outfit is completed with a dark mini- skirt and boots. She defines love, creativity, fertility, art, harmony, luxury, beauty and grace.

The Empress is a creator, be it creation of life, of romance, of art or business. While the Magician is the primal spark, the idea made real, and the High Priestess is the one who gives the idea a form, the Empress is the womb where it gestates and grows till it is ready to be born. She's Mother. Generally, Mother in a good sense, patient, loving, giving, generous. Of course, the Empress can also be the worst aspects of an attentive Mom; she can smother, not know when to let go, be possessive and jealous of those who would take away her "baby." She is the giver of Earthly gifts, yet at the same time, she can, in anger withhold them. The scepter she carries symbolizes her dominion over the created world and all its material possessions. Indeed, she herself sought after the luxuries of the modern world, all the wealth and prosperity she could ever dream of.

But at the same time something was wrong. She was discontented because something was missing or lacking in her life, or because she wanted to find something creative, meaningful or fulfilling to do, but she didn't know what. The card dealing, money, even trampling on the hearts of men did not fill the void. This was not a time to think, act or do. She was already overloaded and mental pursuits will not give her what she needs.

Her old life bored her until she met them. She is grounded in the material plane, which is a stabilizing influence, yet unable to reach into higher planes of consciousness. They showed her the ways to the higher planes and in turn she became like a mother for that one night, a solid rock in a twisting sea of strange events. That one meeting showed her a new view of life, a different road to take.

Now one of those people from that night approaches before her throne.

/

Kneeling, white hair swinging against the sides of his face, the Fool relates to her his story. Confidence waxing into arrogance flows about her like an aura, but she listens patiently. And she, in turn, smiles a motherly smile and gently gives him this advice: "Like newly planted grain or a child in the womb hun, a new life, a new love, a new creation is fragile. It requires fertile soil, patience and nurturing, it needs love and attention. Only this will bring it to fruition, kiddo." Despite her condescending tacks added in the young man is grateful for this advice, he can now move forward.

Understanding at last that his future will take time to build and create, the Fool thanks the Empress and continues on his way.

* * *

**R&R. Also, can anyone find the Duelist Kingdom reference? After reading the manga and her online biography to better write this chapter I came across it and felt impression to put it in. If you can find it, you get any dessert or treat of your choice! See ya later!**


	5. The Emperor

**Hello. Sorry for the slow update, but the impending threat of school has not been pleasant. Anyway here's the Emperor, and what a fun write too. Also check out the link for this card on my profile, the artwork is amazing! :D**

**

* * *

**

The soft crunching of dry dirt beneath his feet and his own heavy breathing are the only sounds that come to his ears as the Fool travels beneath a burning sun. The road he travels on is clearly cut through the surrounding desert, an obvious trade route. Already it begins to show signs of the deep cuts of wagon wheels and the many footprints of humans and animals alike.

The Fool was given options by the Magician, and decided on one with help from the High Priestess. He learned how to develop it, thanks to the Empress. Now he must manage it. How to do this? As the Fool brushes the white locks from his sticky, sweating face he hopes this road will lead him somewhere that will provide the answer. So far his luck is holding out, now if only he could find some shade…

After what seemed like a never ending eternity of walking along the desolate road he finally rises over a small plateau. There stretching out beyond the horizon before him is lush green land, that starkly contrasts with the bright desert around it. A large winding river gleams in the middle of the long thin oasis that stretches on both sides of its banks. To his ears drifts the sounds of people, playing, working, mindless chatting about their day. The sound of braying donkeys, wailing cattle and even the occasional dog accompany the people, creating the symphony of thriving life.

He follows the road down to the trading post just beyond the green garden where farmers work tirelessly on the crops that provide for their lively hood. Shops bulging with supplies for traders surround him, donkeys a few horses and even a sparse number of camels brought by foreigners stand ready and waiting, some already being outfitted for the long trip ahead. The people haggle with the shop keeps over goods, and all about the world is operating smoothly.

The Fool is amazed by this land. His warm spaniel-like eyes behold the sight of a well ordered Empire, prosperous, beautiful, and shining with glory. The citizens are well taken care of, even from the lowliest peasant and slaves to the higher nobles. All are ruled justly and no corruption or mindless political maneuvering exists here. Truly this is an example of the world's most perfect Empire.

As the young man walks deeper into the city taking in the sights he fails to notice the group that approaches him. Soldiers, mostly bare skinned with tall spears and sharp sickle shaped swords hanging on their belts surround the foreigner. The boy can't help but berate himself slightly for not watching as he silently stands in the center waiting for something to happen.

The soldiers' part and a man approaches him. From his fine white linen clothes and shining jewels it's obvious he is some noble or other high ranking official. He bows politely to the Fool.

"Are you he that has traveled across many lands, and spoken too many who have guided you on your way?" the man's voice is quiet but carries authority, neutral in its tone.

The Fool shifts slightly nervous but responds politely. "Yes, I have traveled far and spoken with many people. But I'm sure so have many others, what makes you think I 'm the one you're looking for?" He pats himself on the back for speaking clearly, even if he is very nervous. After all, being surrounded by harden battle soldiers armed and ready means he's completely at this man's mercy.

"Was the last person whom you met a beautiful Empress? One surrounded by a land of abundance?"

"Yes, sir."

The man nods approvingly. "Then you are the one we seek. Our most noble ruler wishes to speak with you also." He gestures for the young boy to follow beside him.

Hoping that this will go without incident like those before, the boy walks forward towards the towering palace, gleaming beautifully white in the sun, where he shall meet the Emperor.

/

The man sits upon his elegant stone throne; hands resting on the arm rest as he relaxes in his audience chamber. The room is beautifully decorated with pictures and reliefs of sacred words and gods, the things in the world about him. His faithful servants have reported that the Fool has been found and he will be meeting with him shortly.

The Emperor is a charismatic king; he is filled with enthusiasm, energy, aggression. He is direct, guileless and all too often irresistible. He signifies the leader that everyone wants to follow; sitting on a throne that indicates the solid foundation of an Empire he created loves and rules with intelligence and enthusiasm. But that throne can also be a trap, a responsibility that has the Emperor feeling restless, bored and discontent. But he does have friends, his priests, and an apprentice, who all provide a release from this responsibility.

But he never forgets his duty, and executes it to the best of his abilities. As one observes him, it becomes apparent that this is a character who has been there, done that, and has the battle armor to prove it. The Emperor has obtained his wisdom through experience. He's been through the wars, he's ruled his people wisely, and he's experienced all life can throw at him. What better source for advice than a battle-tested, thoughtful, strategic ruler? If one continues to look more closely at his eyes they notice a scrutinizing gaze. When you've seen everything the Emperor has seen you would have cause to be a bit skeptical too. He is young but wise beyond his years. He does not become carried away by fad or fancy - he sees through the most clever of disguises and nothing slips by his scrutiny.

Nor does he let any he meets see more than he wants them to. He is in control of his emotions and his thoughts, his intentions hidden behind a calm mask. Above all else, the Emperor shows the benefits of structure and logic ruling over the emotions and lesser desires. Often, domination of the mind over the heart is not wanted, but in some cases is it necessary and even welcomed.

He is truly the master of his realm, and he rules with a firm hand, but a just one. He will listen to the counsel of others, though the final decision is always his. War is one of his many tools and he will not hesitate to use violence to protect those he cares about. The privileged few who are subject to his protection always repay him with the loyalty and respect he deserves.

So the young ruler motions to his servants to allow the young man waiting beyond the iron clad doors.

/

The young man approaches the golden throne and its bearer, bowing respectfully the king. He squirms slightly at the intense gaze he gets, how the man seems to be judging him. As he glances about the room he is awed by the way the Emperor is instantly, eagerly obeyed in every particular, at how well his Empire is run. Respectfully, he asks the Emperor how it is he does this. The young ruler answers in a strong baritone: "Strong will and a solid foundation. It's all very well," he explains to the Fool, "to be dreamy, creative, instinctual, patient; but to control one must be alert, brave and aggressive."

Soft innocent eyes stare into hard determined ones. The boy now understands the balance that must be obtained between one's mind and body, the physical and spiritual realms.

Ready now to lead rather than be led, the Fool thanks the Emperor and heads out with new purpose and direction.

* * *

**A/N: Wow my longest chapter yet. I really enjoyed this one, and the more I read into it the more obvious the connection between card and character became. Hope you enjoyed this also and will see ya next time! Remember R&R!**


	6. The Hierophant

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. Unfortunately school is now in session and it seems to be a pretty demanding semester. So if updates are long in coming I apologize, but school your paying several thousand bucks for takes precedence over fun fanfiction goodness (of course if the world worked right it wouldn't cost so much…). Anyway enough w/ excuses and such on w/ the show! Also Thanks for the reviews! They give me brain power! :D

* * *

**

The young white haired man left the grand palace in a proud state of affairs. His clothes were cleaned up, now more fashionable and comfortable for long travels, and he now led a young strong horse carrying supplies for the long trip ahead. Having created a solid foundation on which to build his future, the Fool is struck with a sudden fear. What if everything he's worked for is taken away? Is stolen, or lost, or destroyed or vanishes? Or what if it is just not good enough? These thoughts spun rapidly around his, running in confusing circles like a chicken with its head cut off.

Soft brown eyes field with worry; he begins to seek someone for advice. Surely there must be someone greater than he who can alleviate his fears. That's when he notices a band young men traveling on a stone cobbled path towards the coast. Carrying books and other supplies he wonders where they are going, and small voice whispers that he should follow. Carefully he rearranges his supplies and climbs upon his horse. Though a bit unsteady since he's hardly ridden, the animal carries him swiftly behind the group, the Fool's silvery hair blowing like a cape in the wind.

/

A large stone castle sits beautiful and magnificent along the shore. The smooth polished stone gleamed in the evening light as the sun began to set. The ocean beats rhythmically against the rocks, the sound soft and soothing. Within the castle servants bustled about and several young students were seen coming to and from everyone once in a while. Most remained within the castle, attending to studies and listening to the wisest teacher of them all.

The Hierophant.

He sat in his most private sanctuary, sipping his expensive wine as he stared out the window. His long hair obscures part of his face as he sits and reflects on his position. He is an interpreter of mysteries and esoteric principals. He is full of wisdom, religious knowledge, and application of spiritual knowledge to the physical world. Although like the High Priestess he is the keeper of secret and sacred knowledge, he doesn't withhold. But like the Magician he is a link between these mysterious magicks and mankind. At his best he is a soothing and wise teacher. His wealth and power were clean and uncorrupted, pure, compassionate, and understanding.

But that disappeared when _it _happened.

When tragedy struck from the heavens gone was the good man, the painter, creator, light and love. All left in its place was a bitterly cold despair.

He became stubborn, unwilling to believe that _it _had actually happened. A refusal that such a beautiful future was truly lost. He began to hunt an unorthodox perspective. He began breaking the rules somewhat, and breaking the norms. He wanted to challenge ideas and concepts that he once thought as written in stone.

His great power and influence were no longer pure, but tainted by his stubborn desire. He began to abuse power and sought more to bring back the future he had lost. He misleads others just as he misleads himself. He sought to spread his pain to others, make the world know what he had suffered, through ancient curses and shadows.

But for not letting go of what he should have, he paid a terrible price.

On that day his eyes were opened once more, and the light and wisdom he held before were returned to him. His loss became his victory. His experiences taught him the perils of clinging to the past; stubbornly refusing to accept what he had lost. A knowledge he was now most grateful for.

Knowledge he would be passing on very soon.

/

The group has led the young Fool to a large castle, beautifully decorated and swarming with life. As he approaches one of the students appears and bows to him. Getting off his horse the young man takes the reins while motioning for him to go inside. Thanking him, the Fool enters in to see a man with silver hair similar to his own standing at an altar. The large picture of a beautiful golden haired maiden hangs on the wall behind him. Acolytes kneel before the man, ready to hear and pass on his teachings. Kneeling humbly, the Fool tells the Hierophant his fears, and asks how he can be free of them.

The man stares at him, half his face concealed beneath the veil of hair. The Fool can't suppress a shudder as it feels as though the man can see into his mind. But he freezes when he hears the man speak.

"There are only two ways," says the Hierophant sagely, "Either give up that which you fear to lose so it no longer holds any power over you, or consider what you will still have if your fear comes to pass. After all," the Hierophant continues, "if you did lose all you'd built, you would still keep the experience and knowledge that you've gained up to this point, wouldn't you?"

This surprisingly pragmatic advice releases the Fool from his fear, his brown eyes glowing with relief and surprise. He is able exit out of the sanctuary and face the world's challenges once again.

* * *

**A/N: So good, bad, just plain boring? R&R! Updates may actually become faster, if all goes well. Again Constructive Criticism is welcome! :)**


	7. The Lovers

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life has been a bit rocky, but I'm hoping things will smooth out again. I've decided to upload this and the next chapter as a treat for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Fool leaves the castle of the Hierophant, his mount moving smoothly down the path. The Fool's youthful countenance is full of confidence. He is full of energy and purpose, knowing exactly where he wants to go. No longer held back by doubt, the Fool heads back through the desert where he was traveling before.

The day drags on seemingly never-ending. The blazing hot sun soaks the bone-dry earth below, when the Fool notices something in the distance. His long, white hair has become stuck to his face with sweat, the once shining brown eyes now dull and tired. But the sight before him renews his hope.

A beautiful, lush green oasis rises like a glistening jewel between the dunes, and it was just as precious, just as treasured to the weary traveler. Relief renewed the youth's face, and his warm, spaniel-like eyes glowed with life. With a slight nudge he urges his mount forward, his face a-glow with the cuteness that often rewards him with a mob of raging girls.

/

Within the lush, green palm trees, papyri plants and cool blue waters of the oasis sits a young man. His innocent child like eyes shine like beautiful amethyst jewels as he waits along side the road that winds its way through the oasis. He gazes toward a stone well where most of the water that fuels this sanctuary is drawn to the surface. Several young woman stand about it, relaxing and enjoying one another's company, and partaking of the fruit that grows in abundance. They do not notice the young man that watches them silently, although if they did, they would not be alarmed. But as the young man stares, it is really only one girl he notices.

She sits calmly, laugh and listening to the others. At first glance one might considered her a cheerleader, the prissy girl who thinks she's all that and obsessed with everything glittering and pink. A stereotype that is so far from the truth that it calls into question ones own intelligence, or perhaps their sanity. Certainly a cheerleader, at times, but certainly not obsessed with being the most popular, or the miss perfect. Doesn't even indulge in the color pink or anything remotely glittery. And may be that's why he likes her, simply because she's tough, a little brutal at times, but still emotionally complicated like all girls seem to be, and just as caring and motherly.

But she is different. Seeing her, he feels as though he's just been shot in the heart with cupid's arrow, so shocking, so painful is his "recognition" of her. As he speaks with her, the feeling intensifies; like finding a missing part of himself, a part he's been searching for his life long. It is clear that she feels the same about him. They finish each others sentences, think the same thoughts. It is as if an Angel above had introduced their souls to each other.

But unfortunately, it seems that they were the only ones who failed to notice the Angel that declared the union heavenly. While the whole rest of the world can see the simple _rightness _of it, they have never, in all the years of knowing each other, ever truly admitted their feelings. Indecision plagues them, clinging to them like wet sand to skin. No matter how much they brush, not all of it comes off.

Their trust in one another gives them strength and confidence to overcome the obstacles in life. But the choice is a problem for both, that pulls them up short, like a damn stopping the swiftly moving waters of a river form reaching its destination. The decision is something which is fundamentally affective, in other words, this will not mean that the choice is whether to get vanilla ice cream or apple pie for dessert. The choice that the lovers presents is almost always one that has moral over or undertones. The seeker's own value system is being challenged, and he must make a definite choice based on that system. The choices are never really easy or obvious, either. Unlike the Fools' choice (which can have no wrong answer), the choice of the Lovers can because one of those paths will almost always take the seeker down a possibly pleasant, but downward tending path.

It doesn't help that the young man is so painfully shy. So quiet, so concerned about the others feelings far more than his own, so much that most of his life he was a door mat that most people simply trodden on, with the same indifference and unconcern. She was the only one to see him as a _someone _not a _something. _That's why they became friends after all.

But despite all the magicks, darkness, and world-threatening madness he has seen and overcome, this one obstacle is far more frightening.

But a decision must soon be made, for the time has come.

/

Such glorious relief! Never had the Fool been so grateful, well perhaps when he was finally free of _it _but that was an entirely different story altogether. Plus this relief was not so fleeting, it was far more permanent.

The oasis provided cool shade to his angry red and burning skin, and the crystal water quenched his thirst and renewed his strength. He cleansed his face, trying not to waste water, washing away the caked sweat and sand. After tying his horse and preparing his camp for night he noticed a familiar figure standing just down the road. There was no mistaking THAT hair, or his stature. But the Fool would be glad for his company, especially after such a long journey.

The Fool waved as he ran towards the figure. The young man turned towards him, just as happy and surprised to see him.

When the Fool inquired the young man about his doings, he blushed slightly and turned back to the group of girls who were just preparing to turn in for the night. As soon as the Fool saw who it was, he knew right away what was going on with the other. Just like the rest of humanity, he could see as plain as day the romance that threatened to blossom and spread like a weed, but with the most beautiful flowers.

Although he and the other had never really discussed _it_, especially as their other friends had taken the time for some gentle teasing with it, he remained politely silent. But even he could see the point their friends made, it was just too ridiculous to pretend that it did not exist any longer.

"I think you should talk to her" he said quietly. The Fool was not sure where this sudden assertiveness was coming from, especially since he was just as passive as the other, but it didn't feel evil or wrong in any way.

The other's eyes grew wider, if that was at all possible.

"What? No, I'm sorry… I-I just… I can't!" he stutters, face starting to go bright red as he takes a step back

Despite understanding the other's nervousness, the Fool pushes him forward, towards the path of the maiden and the fruit tree. He was told once to trust the counsel of your Inner Voice, and once you have made your decision, do not rescind it no matter how much opposition you face.

He steps back, feeling slightly embarrassed. But that feeling turns to relief and happiness as he gazes towards his friend.

The maiden seems just as embarrassed, but reaches down and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Then he watches as the two climb upon a camel, which bends its knees without complaint or fuss and they ride off perfectly into the glorious sunset.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, cheesy ending of course. But it's my first romantic scene, and this chapter required a LOT of reworking. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please, R&R! **


	8. The Chariot

The Fool leaves the security of the oasis and continues on his way. He is close to completing what he set out to create long ago, back when the Magician revealed those tools to him. But enemies are now standing in his way, devious human enemies, bad circumstances, even confusion in his own mind. They mock and torment him, plant the seeds of doubt into his mind. There's no more forward momentum; he feels is fighting just to stay where he is. Like trying to swim against the current of the sea as it drags him farther from his destination. His soft brown eyes are down cast, weary and dull. His silvery hair falls about his face obscuring its view. Leading his only companion, he comes to the shore once more, watching the waves come in as he puzzles over how to defeat these enemies and get things moving forward once again.

/

Just like the Fool, another figure stood staring out at the sea. His sits upon a highly prized chariot, embedded with golden and the finest polished wood. He holds no reins but a single golden staff, he rules through strength of will just as the Magician does. His beast is at rest, for now, and he and the chariot are as unmoving as a rock or trees, silently witnessing the events unfold around them.

But he is not a man of silence but of action. He is the union of opposites, all about motion but stationary, light and dark, Earthly and Spiritual. He moves from one plane to the next, the Conscious and Unconscious mind. It is this that makes him hard to understand, especially those who are suspicious. Who is this Priest? What gives him the right to serve the God-incarnate that rules the land? He is powerful, so much so, that he can't be trusted.

But that is the ignorance for you. The Charioteer is loyal and faith and motivation; a conviction that will lead to victory no matter the odds. But he also contains a ruthless, diehard desire to win at any cost. But the Charioteer is balanced; trouble and turmoil will be conquered through confidence and control. Any success will be a result of applying these factors to the situation.

Determination. He need to focus completely, seize the time, get in the race and win it. Cultivate the ability to withstand the rigors of what is required. Striving towards his goal can be as satisfying as attaining it. He needs to be strong.

Adversity, possibly already overcome. Conflicting influences, turmoil, vengeance., success. Possibly, a voyage or journey. Escape. Rushing to a decision. A need to pay attention to details. Urgency to gain control of one's emotions.

He is caught up in a war; the defiler has come and challenged the king. To ensure the safety of the land the king must win, and the Charioteer will be there to help see that it happens. But the situation has seemed to spin out of control. At one time he would've scoffed and easily destroyed the thief as Ra defeats Apep* to rise again each day. Now he no longer feels he can wield such power, and such frustration as aggravated the aggression within.

He began to take it out on others ruthlessly searching for the power he had lost. He lost control of his emotions, the power of the mind to shape the desires of the heart and direct them to meaningful expression. This is not the emotional control of the Emperor, who totally suppresses all of his emotions in favor of logic and reason. The man driving the Chariot knows that his emotions are not to be swept under the rug, but trained and used to his greater good.

But the corruption grew worse still when THAT man took his plans to the next level. Deep underground, far from the prying eyes of honorable men was great tortured carried out. Darkness, power, greed, the man spoke, and he could feel it slowing seeping into the cracks of his soul, like water rising between the rocks from underground.

But SHE was there, a light more blinding and beautiful than Ra himself. It was her presence that lead pulled him back from the edge of the dark chasm, redemption from the chains that would drag him down to the den of thieves, traitors, murderers, and mad men. It was there and then he resiseted the temptation of sin, chose her and the pharaoh, light, over dark.

Light and dark… He was a union between the two in a sense. The decision of his loved ones, his kin, each lead to light or darkness, and he had been the rope between, pulled mercilessly until at last it all ended in a draw, with all those he cared for dead and gone. He obtained a position of power that he never wanted, but fulfilled to the best of his ability for those he had lost.

Now he stares out across the ocean, his beast shining with a divine light as it stands beside to defend and fight for him, and pass on the well learned lesson to the boy.

/

It is here that the Fool comes across a charioteer, standing in his gold and silver chariot, his shining beast at rest. The beauty of the creatures takes his breath away, but he forces his gaze at the tall strong man in the chariot. "You seem a victorious warrior," the Fool remarks. "Tell me, what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" The Charioteer gazes at him with cold blue eyes, than nods out at the ocean.

"Have you ever been swimming in the water and been trapped in that tide which pulls you out to sea? If you try to swim forward, head-on, you go nowhere. You swim forward, the tide pulls you back and, if you tire yourself out, you drown. The only way to win without sapping all your energy is to swim parallel to shore, and come in slowly, diagonally. So, too, when fighting in a chariot. You win by coming up alongside that which you wish to defeat." The warrior nods to his beasts.

"Your steeds keep the wheels turning, but it is your control and direction that brings victory. Dark and light, they must be made to draw in harmony, under your guidance."

The Fool is impressed and inspired. He thinks he now knows how to win his own war. He thanks the warrior, but before he leaves, the warrior stays the Fool, "One thing more," he says, "No victory can be won unless you have unwavering confidence in your cause. And remember this above all, victory is not the end, it is the beginning."

* * *

*Ra was considered the sun, and during the night he had to defeat the serpent Apep or Aphopis to return in the morning.

**A/N: Well this was fun, and actually may have inspired more plot-bunnies for other stories. Sorry about the delay, but I'm hoping life is finally steadying out so I can work on this project more. R&R Plz! :D**


	9. Strength

**A/N: So were back, finals are over, and now I can start really getting things done. Sorry for the wait, but as I started this chapter I noticed a discrepancy in the order of the cards, and after fighting with myself about it, I decided to go ahead and do this one, because the story flows nicer. If you're curious about it just take this card and Justice, once I get to it, and switch them. Sorry if this seems slightly redundant, which you should figure out once you know who strength is…**

**

* * *

**

The Fool, victorious over his enemies, is feeling arrogant, powerful, even vengeful. He races his steed onward, sword gleaming in his belt, magical energies wild and full of power. His soft silvery hair seems to shine more like steel, glinting and deadly. There is a hot passion in him that he can barely control, burning and seething in his soul like a hot liquid. It frightens him, one who was so quiet, so pure and innocent. When conquering his enemies, he takes more joy from it than he feels he should. It reminds him of the _other, _and that inspires a terror far greater than any the world could try to throw at him. To think he was becoming animalistic, beastial, giving into the rash impulses and desires of his inner being just like _him, _he shudders at the thought. While it is good that he overcomes his obstacles, this raging fire in him has grown out of control.

Then he hears it, a deep rumbling, like an earthquake, shakes the ground under his horse's hooves. It snorts in surprise, eyes showing white as it tosses its head and shies away. It is then he feels it in the air, a crackling of ancient energy, tingling along his skin and tasting like old dirt and sand in the back of his throat. His chocolate eyes scan the horizon, and after spotting the large cloud of dust on the horizon, urges his mount forward to investigate.

/

A fierce, burning wind whips throughout, making one feel as if they are breathing fire, molten lava or even acid instead of merely air. It ignites the plants and burns everything down to ash, turning the once glorious fields in to soot covered wastelands. The land buckles and twists under the strain, fissures crack and open wide like hungry maws, mountains suddenly erupt where once was flat land like jagged spines, the hard rock seems to morph and swirl, in places appearing like whipped cream freshly stirred. The fact that this was not whipped cream but hard, unyielding stone that tears flesh from bone made the scene all the more disturbing, and the ancient power greater still.

In the midst of the chaos stands alone figure, his short hair whipped about in a frenzy, and his long coat flares out like the wings of a great beast. He watches and waits as the being causing the chaos descends from the sky, radiating divine might. But he does not flinch, his steely gaze remains fixed upon the creature. After all he is Strength.

Dear reader, when you hear the word strength, or see it written upon a page, what do you think of? Perhaps muscular men and woman, mighty warriors or incredible beasts certainly. It is physical strength your mind imagines, the ability to engage in incredible feats of muscle power, which is not wrong, but somewhat simple and limited. Here strength becomes something more, it is the strength of heart, mind, body, and soul. Inner and deep that conquers the darkness within. It is this type of power the man holds that allows him to stay amidst the ancient beasts onslaught.

He is full of courage and energy, hot and roaring like a fierce lion. But more than that is what the lion truly is, all the bubbling madness, evil, beastly desires of the heart. The man smirks, yes he knows the taste of darkness. This beast is always needing more money, more recognition, or it needs more food, alcohol or drugs to feel at ease. Not that he ever stooped so low as to take in the pollutants of the body. But recognition, power, tasted sweeter than honey, like the first taste of blood to a starving wolf. The beasts ears pricked and soon it wanted more, needed more, to consume all and watch the flesh of others burn away inside, only to become empty again and in search of greater quantities to satiate its appetites.

The man closes his eyes, and folds his arms as the memories of pain and darkness rise from the past like columns of black smoke from smoldering ashes. He was foolish and gave into the mad desires of the beast, lost control of himself to the point where the very thing, the very being he valued most and chose to endure the darkness for became nothing but a pawn. He looked at them as a _something _instead of a _someone._

Even now, long after the sins had been forgotten and forgiven, they stilled rankled his conscious, still reminded of him of his failure. Failure, to the one that mattered most, and the realization of his deepest fear. The fear he had become like _him, _the demon, he had struck a bargain with to ensure a better life, and a realization of his future.

That man, the demon, had no strength, no compassion, love, light, nothing to control the raging beast within, and it had consumed him to the point were when all the pleasures of the world were no longer in his grasp, he chose the cowards way out, and stained the young man with his dark curse.

But he had not been consumed completely, he had regained his inner strength, his will, the light and love needed to tame the beast and use its power for better purposes. His anger was now a tool to be used to achieve the goals and high standards that existed about him, like the mountains that now rose out of the ground about the dark land.

Suddenly out of the dark sky, another being descends, this one shining with a bright light. It is his spirit, his soul and pride. It lets out a roar that echoes across the desolate landscape, the power radiating from the flying form is reflected in the man's eyes, and he knows that he can overcome any obstacle like the one that now rests before him.

The hulking mass now towers above him, reflecting a dark blue light like some precious stone. But it rumbles and shakes the earth, and when it red eyes open like burning flames, the man allows himself a smirk as he prepares to tame the beast.

/

It is here that the Fool arrives, seeing the figure standing alone, a large stone-like mass with eyes that burn like twin suns. But just as he prepares his magic, the figure raises his hand and the glowing eyes flash brightly for a moment. The Fool then notices a circling light above and sees a magnificent dragon, its shining scales glowing like the moonlight. As he turns back to the two combatants he notices the once glowing stone-figure suddenly grow dim, its blue wings groan and creek as the fold back, and the figure seems to bow the man before it. In fact, the beast, which seemed so wild and fierce a moment ago, is now completely at his command. Even the very wind has dissipated to nothing, and the shaking, unstable Earth has quieted once more.

Amazed, the Fool approaches and asks him, "How did you do that?" He turns, his steel blue gaze making the Fool shift uncomfortably as he answers, "Will power. Any beast, no matter how wild, will back down before a superior will." At that moment, the Man meets the Fool's eyes; though saintly and young, his look is knowing and filled with great power.

"Likewise," he says to him, "there are many unworthy impulses inside us. It is not wrong to have them. But it is wrong to let them control us. We are human, not beast, and we can command such energy, use them for higher purposes." The dragon now lands behind its master, extending magnificent wings to their full length as it raises its head to the heavens.

His rage quieted, the Fool nods, enlightened, and walks away knowing that it wasn't only the divine beast that was tamed this day by a Man's pure strength.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill: you read, you review. After all it's Christmas and Santa is watching…**


	10. The Hermit

**A/N: I'm on a roll. I felt good writing this one, cuz its about a character whom I feel is under appreciated. The fact that Takahashi-sensei drew such a stunning tarot card for them says a lot. So read on, and see what you'll learn today.

* * *

**

After a long and busy lifetime, building, creating, loving, hating, fighting, compromising, failing, succeeding, the Fool feels a profound need to retreat. His silvery hair hangs limp, his limbs ache as his muscles protest the long working hours. Sweat and grime cover his skin, stinging the small cuts , and new formed calluses grow on his once smooth porcelain hands and feet. In a small, rustic home deep in the woods, he hides, reading, cleaning, organizing, resting or just thinking. His hair begins to shine and become full, his wounds and calluses heal, while his eyes glow bright with renewed strength and life once more. But every night at dusk he heads out, traveling across the bare, autumnal landscape. He doesn't really know why, but he feels it in his heart, that something calls out to him. He feels no alarm or worry, just peace and a deep inner relaxation. He travels alone in silence, pondering about all that has happened, and what possibilities the future holds. Thus he fails to notice the small glimmer of light bobbing towards him along the path.

****  
The withered old hand carries the shining gold in firm grip, as the elderly gentlemen walks alone along the path. Despite his age, he walks with vigor, health glowing from his body in a golden aura. He is dressed in the finest linens, creams, blues and purples with his gold shining like a beacon of light, a lantern. Upon his head he wears a royal hat, with a serpent embroidered upon it. The Hermit is a man of introspection, analysis and, this is not a time for socializing; he indicates, instead, a desire for peace and solitude. He has observed a great deal, many things from when the game was began to when it ended in light. All the while he made connections, and gave advice to powerful kings and one who became the center of it all. Without him, the wheels of fate would never have begun to move.

The Hermit's stride is slow but sure. He takes each step with a deliberate, conscious approach - knowing that each step of the journey is a small **imprint** upon the larger picture of his path. He does everything in this manner - each breath he takes, each word he speaks, every decision he makes is a deliberate act.

This is one prime source of the Hermit's wisdom. In recognizing that each of our thoughts and actions is a brick we use to build our lives, we partake in the creation of our own reality. The Hermit has had to learn this lesson by means of **distancing** himself from the regular, routine world. By removing himself from the "normal" stream of societal thought, the Hermit is able to listen to the inner stirrings of his own intuition and act upon it. That was how he became a game master, how he beat the most difficult challenge of all and found the glowing treasure as his prize. By purposefully choosing to remove himself from society he also runs the risk of being misunderstood and labeled inappropriate. While others may see him as a reclusive gamer and gambler, it is only because they are too wrapped up in their world cares, ignorant and blinded by the material world. These labels do not concern him as his path of spiritual knowing and **higher wisdom** are his prime concerns.

He is guide, a teacher, mentor, but his wisdom is not for everyone. Only for those earnestly seeking them, and willing to climb the heights of enlightenment. After all wisdom is not a gift presented to you on a platter. It is a gift you give yourself. The lessons of life cannot be rushed, or forced, or made to happen before it is time for them to happen. This statement, in fact, is one of those lessons that everyone must learn. But simply reading it on a page, or hearing others tell you about it, will not give you the experience of the lesson. Only by doing - or not doing - can we ever hope to understand. Knowledge only becomes wisdom when we earn it, through the sacrifice of our familiar surroundings and all the people we hold dear. If you think about it logically, everything you leave behind when you follow the Hermit's call will remain when you return. The only thing that will have changed is you.

That is how he teaches, how he found the source of his own power. He unlocked a great being, warm and bright like the burning sun, but its power is split into pieces and only he holds the key. His wisdom allows him to use the power carefully, to protect and assist a king and his partner, who the fates have mercifully allowed to be of his own blood. He could bring the two worlds together and share the collective wisdom of both.

People come to the Hermit for advice on all kinds of personal problems, and he is able to pronounce based not upon the dogma of the religious establishment he is attached to, but on the practicalities of life. His advice is purely for that person, and not a generality. After all, how many people go to a happy couple for advice on relationships? The Hermit is inner directed, and unless asked, he keeps his counsel to himself. The Hermit works from within, spiritually and magically. The problematical side to the Hermit is seclusion, feeling isolated or unable to interact with other people. There may be an obsession with secrets, his storage of ancient games, and artifacts that most never knew existed. Indeed he sometimes worries if he did the right thing in allowing the small child the golden box. He kept all knowledge of its true nature to himself and he sometimes wonders if that was wrong.

But it matters little now; the past is gone and can only be learned from. For now it is time to illuminate the path of another student…

*****  
In the dark just before the dawn, the Fool notices a small bobbing light only a few feet away. It glows brightly like the sun in the shape of a key, or an Egyptian ankh, symbol of life and rejuvenation. A short old man carries it, holding it before him like a lantern. As he approaches, by its light or magic or both the Fool sees and realizes things he's missed, about himself and the world. It is as if the secret corners in his head were being slowly illuminated; corners he never knew existed. In a way, he has become the Fool again; as in the beginning, he goes wherever inspiration leads him. He sees the pack he carried at the beginning of his journey, glowing white in his mind's eye. The Fool was like the pack, whatever it was he could be was wrapped up, unknown. The Hermit's hand extends out before him, not behind. And it carries a key power and magic, not a pack. The old man smiles kindly and warmly like a grandfather, his eyes full of knowledge and serene power. The Fools brown eyes widen as a large figure grows behind the man, clearly Egyptian with a Nemes headdress and arching cobra on its forehead. It seems to shimmer in the light and power given off by the Hermit, for the Hermit is like the key, illuminated from within by all he is.

**

* * *

R&R. Constructive Criticism welcomed.**


	11. Wheel of Fortune

**A/N: Such a contradicting card. All sources report more positive interpretations, yet the characters and picture of the card Takahashi designed whispers of pain and darkness. Well, little can be done about such things, or so this card says…

* * *

**

Out of hiding does he come, refreshed and feeling made anew. His countenance is one of strength and youth, full of vigor and life. Which is certainly good, because he will need them. Change is coming, a pivoting point in his life, that will spell a change of fortune of good or ill. Staff in hand, the Fool heads into the sunlight, his hair now seems to shine and sparkle as he rises from dark to light, as if he was being pulled up from some dark point on a wheel. He heads out into the world expecting nothing. But what he expects and what was are as different as the moon and the sun.  
/

The woman stands quietly and serenely by a water wheel. She stares intently at it observing the water drip and slide down the dark, soaked wood as it endlessly turns, turns bring that which is down to new heights and plummeting others to new depths. So much of her life has been ruled this way, by destiny or fate, things just happening ..."dumb luck" some people call it. And plenty of that has she had, and she smiles bitterly at the memories that rise, just like the water on the wheel. But as they come, she remembers it is not only her who has suffered so. She turns and looks at one of the men with her, his face as expressionless and stoic as ever.

_Stoic. _Really an apt word for him, not because he had no emotions, no never. He showed admirable patience and endurance in the face of adversity without complaining or getting upset. Even through all he had suffered, never being accepted by HIM_ (no, don't turn around, don't think about him, one you loved and should've loved you and them back but never did, no never…)_she never heard him utter a sound or word of complaint. All the time they spent together as children, as a family (as much as "family" could be applied) he served faithfully. Caring for her and later for him, her flesh and blood, with such loyalty that was even comparable to the service her family had given for millennia to one no remembered. All the while HE hated and scored him, treating him like some lowly mule, only to be kept alive to work. But even in the dusty loneliness and pitch darkness they lived there was still light, hope, goodness in the form of the youngest of three. Before fate had taken an even more sinister twist, before what smidgen of good luck they had was thrown away to be lost in the endless shifting sands, the little boy had loved them. He was pure and innocent, making ringlets of the prettiest flowers that were brought in from the outside world, calling her sister and him brother. Oh the joy she could see in his eyes as he was accepted into the family, even if it was only by the littlest one.

She smiles a gentle smile and him, the dark scars on the side of his face a constant reminder of the time the wheel really started spinning, when things only went from bad to worse. And that's when she finally turns with the smallest amount of trepidations trickling into her breast, at the other two men.

One stands behind the other, HIS head covered in the dark cloth of her family's clan, HIS eyes hard like chips of ice, with no love or compassion in them. As much as she once had loved HIM, as much as the world expected a love to exist there, she knew HE was mad, obsessed with their mission to the point it had created the very demon that would bring about HIS own demise.

Karma, that's what it was called, she thinks bitterly. A philosophy that proposes every action we take affects everything else - what we sow, so shall we reap - for every action there is an equal reaction. How appropriate, because he had sown the seeds of darkness in the other man that stands before him, the one she can say she really loves, because he is her family. No matter where he went or what he had done, she still held hope that he could be saved.

That's when she looks at him, her baby brother, and although he looks so much like the other man, his eyes are softer, younger, his sandy hair less sharp and fierce (_although it can be can't it? A wolf hiding in sheep's clothing, the darkness between the stars…)_ he smiles a real smile, an impish grin, and she knows its really her brother. Happy healthy and smiling, no sinister plans or burning scars from the hot blade of his words.*

Though fate had thrown them for a loop, although they were the poor figures who had fallen to the wayside while the wheel brought others to prosperity, it had brought change for them. A change that, brought them out of secrecy, darkness and musty tombs to a bright expansive world. A lesson had been learned about the world, that, as she turned back to face the wheel, she and her companions would be passing on.

/

He comes upon them then; four figures standing next to an ever turning water wheel, the world silent save for the splashing, and churning of the water as it meets the wheel. The figures are silent, almost ominous, with an air of mystery hanging like a funeral pall over them. He hesitates for a moment, but then reasons that nothing so far has harmed him, or even threatened to do so. It was perfectly safe.

Right?

Well he'll find out.

He approaches them, and finds the only one wearing white is a woman, the other three figures are men. The woman stands before him and smiles kindly. From the folds of her robes, she pulls out something that catches the sunlight and throws it about in a wild array of color. But as the precious metal comes into view, the Fool's eyes grow wide and he pales.

The woman notices his reaction to the ringlet in her hands, and says "Do not be afraid." "This item was a surprise was it not? A gift, but as is the nature of Fate, sometimes gifts aren't so happy. When what may appear as an unsavory event showing up unexpectedly in our lives we must try our best to recognize some potential good from the situation." Here she pauses as the youngest of the men seems to shuffle, a disbelieving grunt escaping his hidden lips. " We may not see any benefit in the tragedy - but down the line (when the Wheel turns again) circumstances from that tragedy may lead to amazing and positive influences."

The fool stares at her, and then glances at the men standing behind her. He can feel it, the pain, sorrow and sadness seemed to radiate off like heat from a burning fire. But underneath at all, he can sense a glowing spark, the tiniest bit of light, shining like a candle in the night.

As he looks down at the object in her hands, he understands. Just like them, he too has suffered on fallen by the wayside. But the wheel continuously turns and what was a horrible nightmare, now promises a brighter future for them all.

* * *

*** The last part of this line comes from the song "Bye Bye Beautiful" by Nightwish.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, its been way too long. But at least something's come and at points I felt this was a very strange chapter. Definitely at points different than usual, but will just blame the music I was listening to. Link for the pic will be posted as usual. R&R and thanks for your patients. :D**


	12. Justice

**A/N: As far as writing goes, I'm on a roll. I hope this makes my readers just as happy as it does me.** **Also this chapter is just a little different from the others in terms of perspective. It just came out that way. Enjoy

* * *

**

The world is quiet, peaceful and at rest for the moment. Nothing moves or happens that is good or bad, compassionate or malignant. Light and Darkness are at a perfect balance, an occurrence that seems rare as the world grows older with each passing season. So for this one moment, a figure stands quiet like some great statue, enjoying this moment of equilibrium.

He is old, not as old as the world but definitely older than any other people he has met. But anyone who was brave enough to truly look at him would never know it; after all he has kept the appearance of his prime. It's one of the few things he still likes about himself, to see his face as he remembered it being.

The cold, empty eyes stare out across the landscape, a single road splits and become two, winding its way through the terrain like sinuous snakes. He watches them, because the two roads are like anything else that comes in twos. They lead to different places, mean different things, cause and create, or undermine and destroy it. The physical and the spiritual, they both have needs that must be met, and for most of the world is to one extreme or the other.

_But not here,_ the figure feels the thought wind softly through his mind as he stares down at the item in his hand. A pair of scales sits gleaming in the visible light that surrounds him. The scales are justice, balance, order, and law. With them, he does what he must, no matter what people say or think about it.

And it this kind of duty that has endeared him to no one. He is about cold, objective balance through reason or natural force. People through the ages could not understand, and it is likely that they never will, that his purpose is to insure fairness, to create a balance in the bigger scheme of things. His duty began when he had just completed a cycle of destiny, and a brand new cycle is about to commence. For the greater good the present will have to evolve before it can be weighed or judged and time will provide the key to the understanding that is needed.

His scales are balanced, thus its appearance indicates first of all that events have worked out as they were meant to work out; that is, what is happening to him comes from decisions and situations in the past.

How very true, for he would be wondering the world long after it was time for him to die and move on to the next world. He chose to stay and serve, to watch and guard and pull the strings when necessary. He moves the pieces on the board as it need to keep the wheels of fate going. No matter that some of these actions were… of a less desired nature.

No matter what the world thinks of him, he carries out his duties, insisting on fairness, seeking equality, being impartial, trying to do what is right, assuming **responsibility. **Never once has he denied his involvement or the consequences of his actions, no matter how cold or evil they seemed.

He also is settling old accounts and debts, doing what has to be done and setting the course of the future. There is a bigger picture, a higher plan and purpose in all these things, and he intends to achieve his goals. For once an end is reached, will not the suffering end and they will all be allowed a peace and final rest.

No matter that he was to live alone and friendless, and even those few he even told his name to were mostly wary of his presence.

At times, it becomes too much bear, and he feels like cursing the gods and even the King he serves.

But it is then he remembers why he is here, what his King did for this world. It is time for him to do the right thing, make a big move that involves absolutes or to accept responsibility for some of his actions and move on. There is little he will be able to back out of once he set the course demanded by gods.

So he continues on, upholding the demands of the ancient laws by punishing defilers and guarding the precious objects within his charge, making sure they go to where and when and whom they are supposed to.

Speaking of which he looks back at the single road, feeling the presence of one soul he delivered a charge to, even if it had been more indirectly. He turns back, and slowly murmurs arcane words in a forgotten language, and slowly the scales glow brighter and brighter for a moment. When the lights dies down again like the setting sun, two figures stand before, him bowing.

His lesson prepared, he waits for the coming of the Fool.

*****

The Fool is looking for a new path, a new aspiration and inspiration for his life. He stops uncertainly at a cross roads, glancing down both directions but seeing nothing that would indicate the consequences of choosing one or the other. Chocolate, brown eyes flicker around quickly, searching for a sign as he worries a bottom lip trying to choose. It is then he notices a figures standing in the distance, his cream colored robe seeming to glow with a mystic aura.

He ventures over and notices to more figures standing before the man, and as he listens he realizes it is tow brothers arguing over an inheritance, and have come seeking judgment.

One brother has the whole inheritance, the other has nothing. "I ask that all of it be given to me," the poor brother demands, "Not only because I have a better right to it, but because I will not be wasteful with it, as he is!" But the rich brother shakes his head and protests, "It is rightfully mine and that's all that should matter, not what I do with it!" The man listens, and then awards half of the rich brother's inheritance to the poor brother. The Fool thinks this only fair, but neither brother is happy. The rich one hates losing half his wealth, and the poor one feels he ought to have gotten all.

"You were fair," he remarks to the man after they have left. The air suddenly seems colder as the man turns to look at him with vacant eyes. "Yes, I was," he answers plainly. "With only half the inheritance, the rich one will stop being so wasteful. And the poor one will have as much as he needs. Even though they cannot see it, this decision was good for both."

The Fool thinks on this, and new insight on his own life comes to mind. He realizes that he has spent his life achieving worldly ambitions, physical goods, while leaving his spiritual self to starve, primarily because he didn't want to make the sacrifices necessary to feed his spiritual self. Now, he sees that this is necessary, the only path he has not walked, and one he must walk to regain his equilibrium. Thanking the man, he heads out with new purpose. It is time to balance his own inner scales.

* * *

**A/N: Justice, a character who misses out on a lot of love. R&R plz, it'll keep up the flow of writing. **


	13. The Hanged Man

The Fool walks along his path, taking the Justice's advice to heart. He seeks for a quiet place, one where he can seek his spiritual self. He has left it to starve, wither and die, so he is intent on righting the upset balance.

It feels like only moments, but it could've been, hours, days, months, because time flows so strange (faster then slow, then fast again);when the Fool comes upon a hill, emerald green and shining brightly in the sun like his halo of silver hair. At the top rests a large tree, aged and old branches twist and turn as they reach to the heavens. But despite its weathered appearance the leaves glow just as vibrantly, and the blue sky above is crystal clear, making him feel calm and serene, happy to see life moving so smoothly. So he decides to go up to the tree, to lay underneath its cool shade and find what he is so desperately seeking.

But as he approaches the ancient lone tree, he notices something hanging there beneath it.

A man.

/

He hangs suspended and alone beneath the tree. The world moves about him, people, animals, the wind and the clouds, even the sun, moon and stars as they continue on their eternal round. But it is irrelevant, as the youth hangs bound in chains from the tree. Anyone who took notice to such a sight would feel fear, pity for the man, to see someone so innocent being subject to some unknown punishment. But no one did take notice, and even these assumptions were all so wrong that it made their ignorance look like true knowledge.

He is in suspension not of life or death, but of the material and spiritual worlds. This is a time of trial or meditation, selflessness, sacrifice, prophecy. The Man stops resisting; instead he makes himself vulnerable, sacrifices his position or opposition, and in doing so, gains illumination. Answers that eluded him become clear, solutions to problems are found. He sees the world differently, has almost mystical insights.

Which for anyone that knows him, seems incredible in and of itself. He's a doer, always has been and always will be. Comical, humorous, funny. Fighting with fists, punches, kicks; Clash, struggle, scrap. Entertaining. That was him. Sitting and contemplating the eternal truths of the world, spirituality, dreams, psychic abilities?

Utterly impossible.

But the Hanged Man is afloat in these. He is also the opposite of the World. With the World you go infinitely out. With the Hanged Man, you go infinitely in.

But no matter how unbelievable for him, it did happen, in the beginning before he really knew the one person he was now so loyal to. The events that changed him, the things that happened were so different in the way he used to view the world, through slums of the underbelly of society. Caught up in more crime and violence than he would've liked, it was just the one thing he could do. It made surviving his less than perfect childhood a little easier. Until that night.

A reversal of your usual way of life. Conquer material temptation. A period of indecision is indicated. Gift of prophecy. Giving up of something to gain something better. He definitely did get something better, he grinned fondly. Not that he knew it at the time. And what was he giving up? Nothing he would mind losing in the first place. The life he lived was best described as some disgusting material that most people scraped off the bottom of their shoes. Not that he had a real choice, it kinda've been handed to him, it was the hand he was dealt.

But there was new card in play, a new path to take.

It was a time of insight so deep that, for a moment, nothing but that insight exists. All people have such moments when we see, with absolute clarity, the whole picture, the entire message offered by a spread. The Hanged Man symbolizes such moments of suspension between physical and mystical worlds. Such moments don't last, and they usually require some kind of sacrifice. Sacrifice of a belief or perspective, a wish, dream, hope, money, time or even selfhood.

Selfhood. Hmph, that was an understatement. Maybe more like soulhood, or his entire existence.

After all sacrifice and surrender will be applied to changing circumstances. Giving up his old way of life, for this new one was not an easy transition. More than once he had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and had truly lived up to the title of Hanged Man.

Literally.

As time went on the sacrifices became greater, as did the calling. But this new life was so much better than the old that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he was going back. A nebulous, evasive individual who could, at worst, have a drink or drugs problem, but is, at best, unable to give you what you need or want. While indisputably romantic and sensitive, he remains elusive about lasting commitment. This person is unlikely to be ready for a serious relationship, do not be misled, for you will only receive unhappiness if you persist. Sometimes The Hanged Man was like a lover for whom you must wait patiently. When the time is right you will be able to get to know this person more intimately.

The first part was fixed, that was firm, unbending and unyielding fact. Long gone were the days that drugs, crime and gangs were seen within feet of him.

But screwing up relationships?

He'd done that, and royally.

But it wasn't set in stone, nothing was. That was fact of life he had learned rather quickly. Other things included self -denial, changes in fortune, or perhaps your patience and endurance will be put to the test. It means that when you come face to face with the reality of the situation in which you are in, you find something else which will prove of greater value to you. And more than once had he made the choice, to sacrifice his own well being, setting aside his own needs for the needs of others around him.

Family, friends, the world, the love of his life, he had given it all just for them, offered himself up as the sacrifice. His soul, even his life, because what he gave up was being re-placed by something far grander, far better.

You might've noticed that keyword up there: "sacrifice." This strikes some fear into many hearts, but there is no reason for fear. The Hanged Man's expression is one of complete **calm** and assurance - not what one would expect at the gallows.

This is precisely the point. There is **no expectation** with this person. All expectations, along with all actions have been suspended. The Hanged Man is in a state of **purposeful**, complete surrender, yielding his mind and body to the Universal flow.

So when his soul was stuck in a slab with thousands of others, the appearance on its face showed him with his fists at his side accepting the consequences of his actions.

Because in exchange, he got things in life that would serve him far better and far longer than even the world itself could imagine, he and even got to spend time with the one person he hadn't seen since he was a child, his one family member he could say that the love he felt was truly genuine.

So as he hangs, suspended beneath a tree he watches another young man race forward.

/

The Fool makes it up the emerald hill, stunned by the other boy he sees suspended by chains. He feels his heart constrict with emotion; fear, pain, pity. The Hanged Man appears to be a captive, suffering an undeserved punishment under the power of an unknown malicious force. This initial impression generally leaves a observer with the uneasy feeling that this portends disaster or trouble.

However upon closer examination, the Fool notices the hazel eyes are bright and full of fire. The young man bears a peaceful countenance upon his face, much more the look of a man content with his fate than at the mercy of unknown powers. The captive teen gives the Fool a manly grin, full of confidence and reassurance.

"You worry too much man." The Fool opens his mouth to protest, but the man just shakes his head.

"I chose this path, dude. I chose to be a willing sacrifice, a punching bag, the scapegoat."

"But why?" The Fool's chocolate eyes were wide, full of warmth and concern.

The hazel eyes glint with amusement, "To achieve something better, a higher goal, a victory within my heart. Kinda like you did for us, right man?"

Here the eyes get their first real look of a darker emotion, perhaps sadness or guilt?

"Even if we didn't really see at the time, didn't you suspend your life; put all your actions and plans on hold just to protect those you cared about? You gave up so much, just to see a better future, a better outcome." The smile is sad, regretful that he didn't say something sooner.

The Fool wants to protest, but a small voice cheers with grateful joy. It was true; he had given up all semblance of a normal teenager's life, for the protection of others. They knew,even if it wasn't voiced.

Suddenly everything changes perspective, jewels, gold and money are nothing but pieces of metal, material objects become like the dust of the earth. It is as if he's hanging between the mundane world and the spiritual world, able to see both. It is a dazzling moment, dreamlike yet crystal clear. Connections he never understood before are made, mysteries are revealed.

But timeless as this moment of clarity seems, he realizes that it will not last. Very soon, he must right himself, and when he does, things will be different. He will have to act on what he's learned. For now, however, he joins his friend and just hangs, weightless as if underwater, observing, absorbing, seeing.

* * *

**Holy, holy. Why can't all my chapters look like this? It's my longest and I'm completely stunned that all this material just… appeared! Well hope it makes the world happy. Thanks!**


	14. Death

**Sorry for the long delay, life has been quite unstable as of late. However, I'm hoping to post a few new one shots and chapters in the near future. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**

_For the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.-_ Albus Dumbledore

* * *

The Fool climbs down from the tree and leaves his friend behind, traveling through the night. As he moves on, the air grows colder, with a darker more sinister tinge to the air. The trees once so full of life and vibrancy, become bare and lifeless, stripped down and naked limbs breaking away.

The Fool shivers slightly, whether from the cold or the anxiety he can feel he isn't sure. Most likely both. His brown eyes scan the horizon, the rising sun glimmers between the distant mountains. For a moment he believes the field he walks through is completely empty, a barren wasteland. But as he glances back towards the rising sun, he notices a black smudge against the bright yellow background.

A dark figure approaches.

/

The pure white steed tosses its magnificent head, nostrils flaring and sending smoke dancing into the cold air. In stark contrast to the majestic beast, his rider was dressed in the purest black; a long cloak billowed and spilled over its hindquarters. The dark armor sported a high reaching collar, and a golden eyes stared from the chest, burning itself into the minds of all who dared to oppose the rider.

But for all the power and strength inspired by the armor, one began to notice the long, white hair that sprouted from the head was tangled and knotted, but still retained the care of a nobleman's. The hands that held the reins sported unnaturally long fingers, rotting and decaying like those of a long dead corpse.

He has become monster-like, but he is nothing but skin and bones, and all his magical powers are sealed away. Now, "he is only a corpse."

Many can agree with the knowledge that death is life's major conclusion. And that is what this man has seen, represents, feels. A change that is monumental - an ending of circumstances that were dragging on for far too long and the only way to make a clean break is to have a **sharp ending**. The conflict that had arisen so long ago among the desert sands threatened the world's existence. It would have caused a never-ending flood of darkness that would have spread like a disease until not even the smallest microscopic life had escaped.

So, someone decided to end it. Seal it all away so that the tragedy was avoided, and the world could continue on as if nothing had happened.

But, where there is an ending, there is also a beginning. As the sun in the distance rises, it signals a new beginning, a new day that brings all the promises of change.

The game moves forward, the pieces are in place, and the man knows that fate has provided him with one last chance to achieve his goal.

A goal which is most certainly noble, and who could ever say it was wrong for parents to want the best for their children?

The problem was not his goal, but his actions to achieve it.

For all the good the man tried to bring about in the world, he had only ended up causing more pain and suffering, more harm than good. He hid a jealousy that festered in the darkest shadows of his heart. Cancerous and invisible, it began eating him from the inside out, corrupting and destroying what noble and wise traces remained.

Temporary, stagnation, death of political figure or upheaval. Changes for the worse.

So with the end of the first round, it was no longer a war of action, but of waiting. Waiting in an in-between state, a prison of the soul. Here he sat for countless millennia, brooding over his failure. Why, why was he denied his wish? No… his wish was granted, but he was not there t enjoy it.

Perhaps his kin were right and he was going about this the wrong way…

No. He had slaved too long, had done _so so_ much without any acknowledgement; Sacrificing that entire village, abandoning his wife and son, so they would be spared any repercussions. He would erase the stain of failure in his blood and give his son what he deserved. Resisting changes, clinging to the old ways, never letting the past go, letting it _die_ so the new could be reborn.

So he waits until fates wheel began moving again.

And just like the rising a sun, a new chance was born.

This was fate, destiny, the world would be caught in the path of sweeping change, as he ushered in the new age of shadows. Though he may have died long ago, it did not stop him nor his foe. They were both trapped in a prison, and though their forms may have changed they were still continuing that long forgotten war.

_Death is but a doorway to a new life- We live today, we shall again, In many forms shall we return.* _That was a prayer from their lost religion, their way of life. But they emphasized it, were living it, as the once noble priest watched more and more familiar faces appear on the board.

So he fought, plans millennia old were tried and tested, new magicks, heka, light and shadow, all of it was brought to bear against his foe, against that vile offspring of his brother.

But in the end he lost.

And with a second death, came a true new change. Just as the horse he rides is clean and pure, so is he, Death. He is the ultimate purifier. All things are reborn fresh, new and pure. Death is really just a change, and the sun represents that. The sun appears to die every night, but is reborn fresh and new every morning.

Yes, his people know this well. The goddess Nut, the sky, swallowed the sun, Ra, and giving birth to it again each morning. Gone was the influence of the demon, servant of Apep. His soul was clean, stripped of all the contaminating shadows down to his very core.

Now clean and pure, he could be welcome in the Blessed Fields, make amends with those he had wronged.

That is the true nature of death. In general, people tend to take the meaning of his appearance far too literally and fear that the indication is for the death of either themselves or others. Relax! Death can be one of the most fruitful and positive aspects of life. Death is a symbol of the ending of some phase or aspect of our lives that may bring about the beginning of something far more valuable and important.

Now he rides on his pure white steed, intent on continuing to make amends and changes for the world, which he almost condemned.

/

The small boy stops, his warm brown eyes wide. The figure approaches him on a mighty white steed, monstrous and grotesque. A rotting and decaying corpse, dressed in thick black armor and long flowing cape. He recognizes it as Death.

Feeling fear beginning to creep up inside him, like bile in his throat, he waits for the figure. As it stops before him, he humbly asks, "Have I died?" He feels, in fact, rather empty and desolate.

The Mummy inclines his head, staring with empty sockets and answers, "Yes, in a way. You sacrificed your old world, your old self. Both are gone, dead."

The Fool reflects on that, his normally glowing face dimming and becoming somber. "How sad," he answers in a quiet tone. Death acknowledges this with a nod.

"Yes, but it is the only way to be reborn. A new Sun is rising," here the man raises a decaying limb and points towards the horizon, "and it is, for you, a time of great transformation."

The man turns forward, his face still plastered with the skeleton grin. As Death rides away, the Fool can feel the truth in those words. He, too, feels like a skeleton, all that he was stripped away. This, he understands, is how all great transformations start, by stripping things to the bone, and building fresh upon the bare foundations.

He lifts his head and looks forward, silver hair glistening like the morning dew as he heads towards his rising sun.

* * *

*Ancient Egyptian prayer. I feel it not only goes well with this card, but with the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole.

**R&R, thanks for the support!**


	15. Temperance

**Now we go back to more bright and positive nature. Hope you enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

The Fool saunters along the road, eyes down cast and slowly recovering from darker feelings of loss. The intelligent boy can't help but wonder if he'll ever find the new spirituality he's after. He realizes that he has been dealing with the opposites: two sides of the scales, the material and spiritual and death and birth.

He stares up at the open sky, blue as a lapiz jewel and silently wonders: _Does one always have to be surrendered to get the other? _His gaze returns to the Earth, and the wide river before him, where a figure enthusiastically plays along its banks.

\

The small petite figure stands by the great river, watching it as it cuts a swath through desert and brings life giving substance to all along its banks. Eyes, normally bright and joyful, are filled with crystalline tears. She comes after Death for a reason, because she is one of the few who were left.

After the sweeping purge brought by that man, Death, the barren landscape is made anew. Death represented an unbalance, a clash between the old and the new, light and dark. But now it is time for a healing to take place, a need for emotional stability, balance and tranquility.

The hot tears continue to spill, and will continue for a long time. A chemical reaction in mind, body, and affairs caused by a reaction to a new action. Her life was so new, so different, so changed. It didn't seem possible that she could continue, not after the devastation and loss that had occurred.

_There is nothing to fear, its part of the process and without it change could not occur, _whispers a voice inside. As painful as it is, this is a time when you need to reflect on what changes are necessary in your life to create greater purpose and fulfillment. She feels lost because she lacks a long-term vision and/or purpose. Many unforeseen or unexpected events are going to come up, but these elements will chemicalize, neutralize, or transform situations, all with a positive end in view.

So she wipes away the tears with a dark-skinned arm. The coloring is a testament to the days spent playing in the hot sun. Temperance indicates that, deep down; you already know what you need to do. Your inner voice is guiding you gently to the right outcome and you are patiently listening and following. She knows she has to be strong, to assist her new King and Priestess in restoring peace and order.

Now it is time to focus on her new purpose, her new method to reach out and assist her friends. By taking the power inside her, her spirit, she compliments the power of the master. By working together they obtain true unity, Alchemy, the mixing of two materials to create something anew. That's how they work, perfectly in sync, blending together to bring about change and open new possibilities.

It is these new open doors that have many a time save the King of Games from defeat. It is perfect, a perfect balance in life that avoids the extremes. Patience. You need to be patient so that you can act with timing and precision. Test yourself: do you feel anxious or in harmony with practical considerations and natural laws? Learn how to mix, blend, stir and wait.

Which is hard especially for her at times. So bubbly and full of energy, life, light happiness. A mischievous streak in her a mile wide, one she has been reprimanded for her more than once. So patience is something new, the responsibility and weight she carries is all new.

But she will bear it.

Temperance deals with mixing the right ingredients in our lives in order to flow easily upon the path of our choosing. It takes a little time to balance the load just right, but once we do we experience some **tremendous** breakthroughs in our progress.

That breakthrough was her spirit, her Ka. After so long, she could finally do _something._

She is a source of power, can feel it flow through her like a river, cleansing her from the inside out. One must recognize the flow in our own lives, and observe the nature of energy. By doing this she has become a great Sorceress, learned much of the Magicks _he _had known.

So even though there is pain, uncertainty, change, there is hope. She's found away to blend and unite with friends of old to obtain a greater power.

Now with a renewed countenance she returns to her practice, bright green eyes full of life once again, as she seeks to meet someone new.

\

It is at this point that he comes upon a small figure standing with one foot in a brook, the other on a rock. Her dark skin clashes beautifully with the pale linen clothing and vibrant jewels that cover her. As he approaches she smiles. Despite being younger than himself, he can sense wisdom beyond her years.

The radiant creature pours something from one flask into another. Drawing closer, the Fool sees that what is being poured from one flask is fire, while water flows from the other. The two are being blended together into a completely different substance!

"How can you mix fire and water?" the Fool finally whispers. She giggles mischeviously, making him blush slightly. Nevertheless the girl answers, "You must have the right vessels and use the right proportions, silly."

The Fool watches with wonder. "Can this be done with all opposites?" he asks. "Indeed," the girl replies, "Any oppositions, fire and water, man and woman, thesis and anti-thesis, can be made into a unified third. It is only a lack of will and a disbelief in the possibility that keeps opposites, opposite." Her young voice carries an underlying tone of authority.

Two innocent pair of eyes lock for a single moment. And that is when the Fool begins to understand that he is the one who is keeping his universe in twain, holding life/death, material world and spiritual world separate. In him the two could merge. All it takes, the Fool realizes, is the right proportions, the right vessel and enough faith that the two can be unified.

* * *

**Well hope I didn't butcher this character. I really like her, I just can't really write to save my life. R&R**


	16. The Devil

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter rating may be higher because it's dark, and there's mention of many less than appropriate activities. So any younger readers out there may want to skip around, but don't worry, nothing is going to be explicitly detailed. **

* * *

The sky is of the purest black, smooth and with no stars or moon to bring light from above. Black clouds rumble like a pack of angry wolves, churning and swirling around a mountains peak. The land itself is cold, rocky and completely bare. A sinister wind weaves its way through the canyons, increasing the feel of darkness and absolute wrongness.

The Fool is the only thing for miles that shows any vitality or color. His silver hair shines like a light itself. His chocolate eyes scan about and at times he swears that the shadows seem to move, like sea weed flowing in the current. Tendrils seem to reach out towards him, only to suddenly curl back on themselves. At times it feels like he can't breathe, like the shadows and fog and dust are trying to throw themselves down his throat and fill his lungs with a cold vile liquid. He stops and clutches his chest as he hacks and coughs to remove these things from inside himself.

But despite his fear and the thick atmosphere, he knows can't give up. No matter how powerless he is or feels he decided long ago he would do what he could to resist the darkness and help his friends.

So he plows onward, towards the base of the mountain.

********

At the foot of the towering black mountain, sits a great Demon God, surrounded by dark shadows the curled around and worshiped him. At his feet lie figures, most naked men and women, chained to his great throne and indulging in all the physical pleasures the world has to offer. Only one remains clothed, writhing and cringing on the cold ground as the shadows seem to eat at him.

The beast gives a guttural laugh. Such fools all of them, especially to fall for his trickery. The symbolic portrayal of the Devil in the here is a clear mockery of two previous Major Arcana, the Lovers and the Hierophant. Especially the Hierophant, since his pain was easy to twist and deform to serve his purposes.

The former parody is perhaps the more obvious. Where the angel hovers above the Lovers, the Devil stands on his card, cursing the man and woman rather than blessing them. They who were once connected to each other by love are now attached to the Devil by their chains of lust and ignorance.

_Pity he never got a chance to do that with the true lovers. The boy's soul was far too bright and pure, and both he and the woman were strong of heart and loyal to Pharaoh._

The Devil's hand mimics the gesture of the Hierophant, but perverts it. The true Hierophant offers spiritual wisdom and beckons to us with an open hand. The Devil's gesture hides his true intentions of hurtful wisdom - not really wisdom at all.

Most previous messages urge balance, unity, restraint, yin-yang. Not this one. The Devil, to the contrary, is a being that revels in extremity, excess and loss of control. There is a convincing argument that this is the most powerful and dangerous creature in existence. At its absolute worst, it is the being of the addict or the stalker, totally obsessed, enslaved, and relentless. At its very best, it is a card about cutting loose, going for the gold, climbing every mountain.

His goal was complete and utter annihilation, to watch everything burn and smolder until it became nothing but ash. He was 'born' with hatred for all things light, for all of mankind who nurtured the sun and hope and all those weak emotions as well as the stronger ones he thrived on. He hated the gods, for they embodied all that the 'good' of mankind worshiped, and the Pharaoh, who was a combination of the two.

They are two sides of the same coin, sharing the same power. The staff of the Magician becomes the torch of destruction in the hand of the Devil. He also has the power of the Magician, but he wields it for destructive purposes.

So for countless millennia he raged war against these things, destroying, murdering, robbery, lies, deceit, and the use of countless pawns to further his plans.

But all to no avail.

Though he never won, at least he could take down some fools with him. They did not know the keys to saving themselves, to blind to see the truth right in front of them. First, that we have to be honest about our weaknesses and addictions, denial only makes it easier for them to control us. Second, that it is natural to have self-interest, a desire for pleasure even and, occasionally, to indulge in excesses. Doing so might even be essential to achieving our aims. We didn't fly to the Moon by being moderate, safe or cautious, by resisting temptation.

However, and this is the last point, it is all too easy to become enslaved to the power of such pleasures and excesses. The most powerful person is the one who can consciously decide when to indulge, and when to walk away from indulging without hesitation or regret.

_Soso_ easy, that he has been enslaving everyone from High Priests to Thieves as his pawns. All of them blind to the fact they could free themselves, that it was **they** who held the keys to the freedom and clarity their souls screamed and yearned for. After all, did not many others come in contact with the same magic as they?

The difference was that his pawns had something for him to latch on to. In our modern world we do not like to think that there is a seed of negativity in everyone, so we assume that anything bad that happens must be the work of some outside Devil, who is to be feared and shunned. But really, people do not do bad things because a force outside them is controlling their actions. They do bad things because the negative part of their own personality is expressing itself. To deny this side of yourself is to give it power over you, and to give it free reign over your life will eventually destroy you.

The child of Kul Elna was lost in grief and sorrow, saturated in a desire for revenge and justice against the heinous crime committed against his people. The Priest harbored a secret jealousy against his kin, a silent guilt for the crime he had committed. He worked with those feelings, fed on them and grew stronger.

The great being looks down on the figures at his feet, focusing mostly on one in particular. For 3000 years he had been such a useful pawn, a strong soul that made one wrong deal that sealed his fate. Such a pity he was blind to the key to his own freedom, that this bondage was a voluntary matter.

Suddenly the shadows round about hissed, as if something disturbed them. The Devil sensed it , a warming of the chilling cold, a brightening of the area. Even the lone figure raised his head, almost hopeful. Someone from the light was approaching, the one being who had resisted the temptations for a long time.

/

The Fool finally makes it to the base of the towering mountain, the thick shadows hissing menacingly at his presence. But the sight he sees pushes them quickly from his mind.

A hulking black mass towers above him, black as the sky with large leather wings that seem to stretch across the sky. Demonic eyes shine brightly, crimson like blood, as the muscular torso turns towards him. A foul mist reeking of death and all the vileness in the world leaks from between long towers of teeth, and the beast lowers itself to get a better look at him.

The Fool pulls his cloak over his nose and mouth, trying to block out the foul odor. He shakes and shivers at the sight of this massive beast like God before him, but as he steps back he hears a low hiss behind him. His eyes widen as he turns to see a massive dragon head, jaws agape curl towards him and effectively trapping him.

As the Fool turns back, he notices figures lying at the creature's feet. Naked people, linked to the god's throne by chains, engage in every indulgence imaginable: sex, drugs, food, and drink. But even more shocking was the one figure that was clothed, a crimson cloak spilling from his shoulders…

He walks toward the figure, compassion and his own conscience screaming at him to help the man, despite what he had done. But the closer the Fool gets, the more he feels his own earthly desires rising in him. Carnal desires, hunger for food and power, greed and selfishness. He raises his head and gathers every scrap of courage within his soul.

"I have given up all such desires!" he roars at the Demon god, resisting the beast's power with all his might. He is sure that this is a test of his new spirituality, one where he must prove that the temptations of the material world cannot sway him.

The creature responds to his defiance with a curious look. "All I am doing is bringing out what is already in you," it responds mildly. "Such feelings are nothing to fear, nothing to be ashamed of, or even to avoid. They are even useful to helping you in your quest for spirituality, though many try to pretend otherwise."

Surely they are nothing but lies, just like when the other tried to deceive him so long ago. He gestures angrily at the chained men and women, "You say that even though these are clearly enslaved to the material world?"

The Demon-god mimics the Fool's gesture. "Take another look." The Fool does so, and realizes that the chained collars the men and women wear are wide enough for them to easily slip off over their heads. "They can be free if they wish to be," the Demon-god says, "They remain here because they want to be controlled by their base, bestial desires. There are, however, others."

At this the Demon-god gestures upward, toward the peak of the mountain. "Others who have used these same impulses to climb to the highest heights. If they had denied their desires they'd never have gotten there."

On hearing this, the Fool's soft eyes go back to the man in chains, his weak and tattered form a consequence of millennia old mistakes. He sees that he has mistaken the once thief. This is not a creature of evil as he thought, but of great power, the lowest and the highest, both of beast and god. Good and evil are two sides of the same coin. The magic that is such an influence in his life is a double edged sword. Like all power, it is frightening and dangerous...but it is also a key to freedom and transcendence.

* * *

**R&R. Also, good luck to other college students who are suffering through finals week. Just remember there is hope ahead.**


	17. The Tower

The Fool leaves the throne of the evil god, out of the dark realm and finds himself somewhere refreshingly familiar. A calm blue ocean sparkles in the bright sun, and the salty air seemed to cleanse his lungs of the dark fog he just fought threw. It is so parallel to the first time he saw this place, after waking up from some horrible dream, where there were only briefest of flashes from the outside world. Then being blasted by towering flames and searing heat into the dark and swirling shadows… he shuddered. It had been a wonderful to be back in his body again.

Pity it was no Island vacation. Instead of beautiful palm trees and soft sand he stands on a manmade island, full of scraps of metal and rubble that litter the ground like bones on a deserted battlefield. The dust had long settled and rust covered the majority of metallic pieces because of the sea wind that blew across the area. The only thing that looked the least bit in shape was a tower, standing brilliantly against the sun. It gleamed and shined as if newly polished, and stood strong against the shaky and unsettled rubble that surrounded it. It narrowed somewhat at the top, like the end of a cannon or a gun. But its top point was not pointed but circular with four large steeples surrounding it.

As he neared the magnificent tower, he couldn't help but notice silhouettes standing out against the background at the peak of the structure…

******

The wind blows gently at the top of the gleaming tower, at least for the moment. Unseen power and energy crackle all around the figures, powerful men convinced of their rightness. Here a war was raged, for the tower is the card and structure of war, but not against raging armies or clashing empires, not like the blood-soaked feuds of humanities history. This war was waged in many different ways as well, more intricate, personal and complicated.

Three men stand on this tower, proud and free, certain of their power and destinies. They are not humble, but arrogant, some more than others, and sure of their views and perceptions of the world in which they exist.

Especially for this one.

The other two are closer than he is to either of them, and it was _he _that learned the most on top of this tower. Despite all his self-confidence and surety about what was and wasn't, it was here that all notions were shattered like a thousand dreams, like glass breaking into sparkling droplets.

That is the lesson of the tower. The war it speaks of is between the structure of lies and the lightning flash of truth. This is a card about anything we believe to be true, but later learn is false. This realization usually comes as a shock, hence, the violent image. It is, quite simply, that moment in any story where someone finds out a shocking truth, one that shatters their perceptions and makes them reassess their beliefs.

Which was exactly what happened to him.

He locks eyes with the one who delivered such a message, in violent hurling shockwave that blasted his pride to pieces and he watched his dream, his goal, rise to heaven with the smoke. He was in denial, didn't want to listen to the message, the wisdom the other gave. They were rivals after all, but yet the other preached profoundly to him about unity, and its power.

He shook his head and turned away, it was all nonsense.

The power of being alone was weaker than the power of unity? Depending on others actually made one stronger? It was so contrary to his ideals, set in stone hard concrete that were the foundations of his soul, that structure of pride in his heart.

Sometimes, when accepted and welcomed, divine wisdom and enlightenment flow freely like a calm river. The rest of the time, wisdom is blocked until it rages forth like a tidal wave and crushes anything in its path, including the recipient of the wisdom. This is the energy of the Tower, energy very similar to Death in that it is both a destructive and a creative force. When a building is old and decrepit, it must be demolished so that a new structure may stand in its place. The same is true of the symbolic Tower. When old attitudes and beliefs are outdated, you will have to let go of them, whether you like it or not.

Which was hard for him, so grounded and stubborn about being proven wrong. He was intelligent and on the rare occasions he was wrong, it set his teeth on edge. He hated it with a passion.

When Fate dealt him this card, he wasn't expecting to be shaken up, blinded by a revelation. It sometimes takes a very bright flash of light to reveal a truth that was so well hidden. And it sometimes takes an earthquake to bring down beliefs that were so cleverly constructed. What's most important to remember is that the tearing down of this structure, however painful, allows us to find out what is true and reliable. What will stand rather than fall apart.

It was this truth, this blinding flash that some deep part of him that had been buried for years was ever eternally grateful for. It was a far younger part, and it was this light that showed him the truth about the one person he did care for, his _raison d'être.*_

To realize the pain his false ideals had caused, the hate that was flowing through him, poisoning his heart and festering in all the old wounds left behind by the shadow of **that **man.

But things had changed. A hand was offered, a light in the darkness, a chance for those wounds to finally close and heal over so he could move forward with his dream, his _real _dream. The road to his future was far brighter than before, and with real purpose.

However (and here he allowed himself a smirk) he wasn't the only one to have such an experience. Although the other two were not so bad off, they were just as guilty as being conceited and arrogant in their own ways. Even the one who had delivered this message had felt a similar experience long before on another tower.

That man was now turned away, his stare raised to the skies above. Yes, he had such an experience and the one who taught him and not even realized it, he who owned such a kind and merciful heart.

This man's pride was in his ability to win, win any game, any challenge, no matter the cost of its victory. His arrogance was not entirely unfounded, for his abilities were true, but his pride had blinded him to the truth. The power of the soul and the mind is a far greater than the energy of some physical thing, and it can be taken with you anywhere and always. He was so sure that his power was greater than that of the innocent one that he believed he would always be in control.

He had built his own tower of falsehoods, of lies, that were founded on a very unstable foundation. His own fears, insecurities about his existence, his very being, his purpose for the miserable existence he suffered, lay covered by a mask of a of surety and self-confidence.

If, by some miracle of engineering, it does not collapse under its own weight, you will eventually push it over yourself. The Tower falls not because Fate says so but because something within can no longer endure the strain it must bear. Sooner or later it will give out. This is a humbling experience because its lesson is that no one is invincible.

What makes this analogy all the better is the tower fell on the day he fought atop a castle battlement, a tower falling atop a tower.

It was this day, he learned something; he learned the power of compassion. That mercy could work with justice that retribution should not come so swiftly, to yield to another's heart and desires. It was in this one moment he learned to love and be loved, and only then did he feel his heart actually beat again, when he began to regain a small measure of his humanity, his **real **existence back.

With this, he could actually begin to appreciate those around him, like the third man.

The last occupant atop the tower, at first glance, did not seem so arrogant or cold as his companions. But he was more boastful, louder and seeking attention, recognition that he could be somebody, that he was actually somebody. Not just another lonely dog begging for scraps along the streets. Instead, atop this tower he had felt the flames of destruction consume him, felt himself falling as the smoke cleared.

The fire of the Tower card burns away all that is negative and outdated, but it leaves behind all that is positive, all that is necessary to begin your life again and replace all that was lost. In essence, this is the energy of Death and Temperance combined, because sweeping-away and building-up both happen at about the same time on the Tower.

For this man, the destruction of his old self, a person he loathed and cringed to remember, gave rise to a far greater man. His change began somewhere near the beginning, before fates wheels really began to turn. His change was a single event, something "out of the blue."

It "blows our mind", "knocks our socks off" or "throws us for a loop". We've all been "crushed", "rocked", and "blind sided" by events and people but most especially ourselves. That sudden realization that our comfort was based on an inadequate foundation of thought, belief and action is a humbling, frightful but necessary experience. A tower experience is any experience that shakes the foundation of our current sense of security and/or forces us to question our strongly held beliefs, perceptions, attitudes and behaviors.

The actions of one boy, what he did, were so alien so strange, that it hardly seemed possible. But possible or not, it _had _happened, and the old him so focused on dredging his way through the streets of a materialistic world, was swept away, like a sailor out at sea.

He was afraid, shaken and insecure. It is a time of great turmoil as he sought to understand how he could have been so wrong, so fooled, so naive, or so blind. And Oh God, what will he do, how will he manage? Often sleepless nights, depression, grief, anger and confrontation are normal reactions to major changes in our tangible and inner worlds.

But he found away to pay back that boy, one who's heart had wrought a change on so many others like himself. That innocence was like lighting, striking people's false towers and blowing off their crowns. On an inner level, such destruction is akin to the breaking-down of the fortress called the ego (which was a problem for all three men, especially the first, at least in the last man's humble opinion). When you build a wall to hide your secrets or to conceal your true self, you must know that sooner or later the wall will come tumbling down. That boy brought out one's real heart and power, his light burning away all illusion like sunlight burning through a fog.

But such change was good, was beneficial, because now all three men could move on and become even greater.

The two friends turned to the first man, and as the wind picked up and the sky began to rumble like irritated boozer awoken from his nap, he gave a knowing smirk and led them away.

****

The Fool notices the sudden change in weather, darkness that infects the sky like a plague. His brown eyes return to the structure and seeing the Tower again, the Fool feels as if lightning has just flashed across his mind; he thought he'd left that old self behind when he started on this spiritual journey. But he realizes now that he hasn't. He's been seeing himself, like the Tower, like the men inside, as alone and singular and superior, when in fact, he is no such thing.

So captured is he by the shock of this insight, that he opens his mouth and releases a SHOUT! And to his astonishment and terror, a bolt of actual lightning slashes down from the heavens striking the Tower and the whole island shakes under the blow. A raging inferno bursts for and soon the once gleaming, magnificent tower is gone, and the island groans and quivers beneath the immense power and destruction unleashed upon it.

In a moment, it is over. The dust and smoke began to clear, revealing nothing but ashes and rubble, soon to be swallowed by the ever raging sea. Stunned and shaken to the core, the Fool experiences profound fear and disbelief. It soon turns to relief however, as he notices three figures striding confidently towards him, appearing out of the dusty smoke like proud heroes striding forth from a battle field.

His friends are unharmed, but as he locks gazes with them he experiences a strange clarity of vision, as if his inner eye has finally opened. He tore down his resistance to change and sacrifice (Hanged man), then came to terms with Death (Death); he learned about moderation and synthesis (Temperance) and about power (The Devil). But here and now, he has done what was hardest: he destroyed the lies of his life. What's left are the foundations of truth, on which he and his friends can rebuild themselves anew.

* * *

*Latin, meaning "reason for being".

**Ta da! A very long chapter, that once again just appeared. The sad thing is although its long on in Word, it's like nothing in ffnet. Oh well, were continuing on. R&R and thanks again for anyone reading!**


	18. The Star

The dust had long settled since the tower's ultimate destruction. But the Fool still sat upon the bleak landscape, empty and despairing. Although he was grateful no one was hurt, he couldn't help this feeling inside him. The destructive energy had quieted, and the skies had cleared once more. But the devastation left in its wake had left him unstable. He hoped to find direction on this spiritual journey, a path to his spiritual self, but having just learned that most of his life was a lie, he now feels lost.

The once warm and bright chocolate eyes appear dulled, not as vibrant. Sitting on the cold stones, he gazes up at the night sky wishing for some kind of guide. Its then he notices a stirring, almost like a rippling of water or the folds of gently moved curtain. Something was changing and its then he notices a light appear, moving with the strange rippling in the sky.

Seeing this as a sign, the Fool brushes himself off and moves forward to investigate.

*******

The end of the light was almost like the end of a rainbow, where folktales whisper that's where a leprechaun keeps his precious pot of gold.

Although there was no pot of gold, there was something just as mysterious and precious. A small boy sits admits the darkness of the night, soft child-like eyes staring up into the sky. He sits next to a cool pool of water in the middle of an oasis, surrounded by reeds and palm trees. This oasis brings forth an abundance of clean, pure water and the most delicious of fruits to the weary travelers of the surrounding deserts.

The boy knows what its like to be tired and weary, not just physically but spiritually as well. How long had he sat alone, night after night, nursing wounds from the various beatings he received almost daily. But he held no grudges, no animosity towards any of the aggressors. His own soul was bright and pure like the stars he watched, but as distant as to be free of the darkness of the world that often corrupted the souls of its inhabitants.

But despite all the light within, he was weak in displays of such strength. No self-confidence, no real self-esteem to call upon, and no friends to help cushion the blows. At times the lonliness was so bad it actually made his teeth hurt. Especially on days when the bullies were especially viscous or teachers having the worst day would take it out on the one person who wouldn't protest or fight back.

He tried positive thinking, like thinking about new games he could play or invent, or that tomorrow would be better. But he wasn't inhuman and this line of thought could only take him so far.

The sense of isolation was like a physical thing. It weighed on him. He didn't have the words or the capacity to describe it. Still just a child, he struggled to understand how an emotion could be bone-crushing, like a thump in the chest with a cricket ball. Instead of hope, he was felt despair or discouragement. Instead of being filled with positive possibilities, he couldn't help but sometimes find himself dwelling on negative issues. Negative thoughts will wear away at person- like sand and wind and rain against the face of a rock- to the point where they may give up control of the situation.

But like magic, like the light at the end of a tunnel, things began to change. He began to have more friends than he knew what to do with, and his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger if it were able to stretch across the world. The loneliness was lifted and no longer invaded his mind or threatened to crush him with its weight.

Friendship is an important area governed by the Star. Your friends are especially previous to you now, and you may friend their presence in your life a source of great happiness. He had people that actually cared now, someone to sit with at lunch, someone to hang out with at the arcade after school. It was amazing, unreal, like a fairy tale ending.

You will become aware of how successful and respected you are. You may attain a goal that brings lasting happiness, or you may win a reward. Your reputation may be enhanced. A successful person may be involved.

But what he wasn't aware of was the one who would become his greatest companion, the one the magic had really given to him.

He was one clothed in shadow and obscurity, one whose heart was the heart of penalty. His retribution was swift against all those who would trespass against the heart of light. He knew of the dark emotions the light had felt, was it like to sit somewhere cold and dark for ages and beg and hope to see the light of day again.

He was not so forgiving of others like the light was. Hatred, envy, bitterness, and revenge, all the damaging memories of the past, they were burned into his soul so that he could not forget. Things like compassion and mercy had been long forgotten since he had existed within the tomb-like prison of his soul.

But what he lacked the other could give. What the other lacked in self-esteem and self-confidence, the courage and determination buried beneath a painfully shy exterior, he could bring to the surface. They were each other's own star, a guiding light to help rejuvenate each other after a period of darkness and despair.

After the deconstruction of the Tower, the Star offers a new hope. It is the light that guides the seeker back to his path, one of hope, healing, faith. The two of them soothed the wounds in each other's souls, and together they illuminated the path of victory.

However, it was not so easy and clear cut. The star's light is at a distance, which may seem like a cold comfort, but stars are eternal, never changing. Despite the countless rises and fall of civilizations, the endless bloody wars and the famines and diseases spreading across the globe, the stars always remained. The Star is a card that looks to the future. It does not predict any immediate or powerful change, but it does predict hope and healing, even unexpected help to offer us sustenance in bleak times.

Which they were, not only for each other, but for all those around them.

How many times had they found themselves rushing headlong into some dire situation, thrust into a power struggle between the forces of good and evil, light and darkness? How many times had their friends lives, their very souls been put at risk, as part of some megalomaniacs twisted game?

You could pull them apart, injure their bodies, steal their souls and slice layer after agonizing layers off their minds, but despite all this they still came back together. No matter how terrible the darkness they came out on top, always together. They kept the faith, in each other and in their cards; and how many times did it all come down to a single draw?

In this way, they are the hope and light of the star. It does not predict any immediate or powerful change, but it does predict hope and healing, even unexpected help to offer us sustenance in bleak times.

Despite how many had suffered, had fallen they didn't give up. Even when the most savage blow came to their hearts, when loyal one had fallen, there was still a glimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Since as long as we have had eyes to see we have lifted them upwards to the stars for assurance and guidance. Winking back at us, the stars **signal comfort** to us. By their very design they instill wonder in the deepest parts of our hearts, and allow hope to spring forth. They also show us the many possibilities, the many paths we could take. After a time of desolation, darkness and despair, the faith we have kept throughout all the trials now leads us to a time of rejuvenation. It's a time of spiritual relaxation, mediation, and light.

Courage, hope, and inspiration are in your life. Great love will be given and received. Wisdom, spiritual enlightenment, progress toward goals and knowing what these goals are.

And as these thoughts flowed through their minds, the sky above began to glow, and they heard a mystic roar, one that echoed all across the landscape. Their friend was coming, and so was heaven's blessing.

**********

The Fool follows the light across the sky, until admits the barren land he sees two male figures sitting on the cold stones. He notices one is dipping an urn into the pool with water, while the other pours it onto the ground.

"What are you doing," he asks them. The lighter one looks up at him, his eyes twinkling like stars. "We are refilling this pool, so that those who are thirsty may drink, and we're also watering the earth so that more fruit trees will grow to feed those who are hungry." He nods back to a single fruit tree that stands nearby, a nightingale singing amid its branches.

"Come," he invites. "Sate your hunger and quench your thirst."

The Fool hesitates for only a second longer, before joining them. He notices the second figure give an amused smirk at his movements, but remains silent. The Fool plucks some fruit from the tree, then kneels by them and drinks from the pool. The water tastes wonderful, like liquid starlight, and the fruit is equally delicious. Both help to heal his wounded heart.

Having quenched his thirst and sated his hunger, the Fool lays back to gaze up at the stars. "They're so beautiful," he said, "but so distant."

"Like possible futures," agrees the other, his deeper voice calm and smooth. "Cool and distant. Yet if you keep one in sight, it can guide you to your destination no matter how far away it is." Even as he says this, he and his companion began to fade away, like dew, vanishing. As they do so, a mighty roar shakes the heavens and a divine being descends around them. Its serpentine body moves with graces and its crimson scales glow in the starlight.

As it opens it jaws, a mist pours out upon the ground. The Fool notices how it seems to rejuvenate the landscape, making the ground fertile and bringing rebirth to all things dead and dying. This being was like a heavenly messenger, sent to bless those on this spiritual journey.

Soon all that remains of the two young men is a gleam that was at the center of their foreheads. The two points unite with dragon that glows brightly and rises up and up, until it settles in the night sky as a shining star. "Follow your star," the young man's voice seems to sing from that light, "and have hope," replies the other.

The Fool takes in a breath and rises. It is a dark night, a desolate land. But for the first time, he has a guiding light to show him the way. Distant as it is, it restores his faith.

* * *

**R&R Plz. :)**


	19. The Moon

**Just as a heads up, this chapter may seem a bit strange, but that's the nature of this card. **

* * *

His hope and faith now restored the Fool sets off into the night. He follows the light of the star, twinkling like a friendly smile in the distance. But as he continues, he feels a strange shift, a change in the atmosphere. A gentle breeze winds its way through the darkened trees, sweeping away the clouds like dust to reveal the full moon. Its light spills forth across the ground, trapping all within its power.

The Fool shivers and peers around him warily; he can feel something there, something watching him. The moon's light illuminates before him a watery path, and as he continues he begins to feel disoriented and dizzy, as if he had wandered through a dream. Passing between two ancient statues, black as the night the lay in, he feels engulfed, like passing through a waterfall. Upon closer examination he notices the two statues are of jackals, Egyptian in styles. Although cracked and worn with time, wind and sand, he can still fill their imposing gaze upon him.

Suddenly, he looks around to find himself in another land entirely. When he was in the presence of the High Priestess, he saw hints of this dark land through the sheer veil draped behind her throne. And later, when he hung from the tree, he felt himself between the physical world and this one. Now, he has at last passed behind the veil.

Here are the mysteries he sought, the darkest mysteries, ones that have to do with the most primal and ancient powers. It is a land of poets, artists, musicians and madmen know well, a terrifying, alluring place, with very different rules. Wolves run wild across this land, hunting alongside maidens with bow and arrows. Creatures from childhood nightmares and fantasies peer from shadows, eyes glowing. Dark whispers can be heard echoing under the brush and from amongst the trees. They whisper of untold power, blood, death, and lost souls that beseech wandering travelers.

He jerks up suddenly, his silver stained hair jostling about. His brown eyes grow wide as he focuses on a rustling approaching before him. Someone or _something _is coming.

****

The young teen walks through the twisted and mysterious land. It is dark, always dark, but he has long grown used to it. He himself is wrapped in darkness, soft and silky satin across his skin, seductive and comforting to the unwary, those blind to its corruptive powers. This is the sign of that scary, dreamy, secret otherworld where lies the most powerful and dark magic and artistic talents. Thus, it is the sign for the most extreme types who seem to be straddling that line between artistic genius and psychopath.

Such a wavering line, almost invisible, but the young man knows he is not crazy, has not crossed it. Yet. He has a Purpose, a Mission… His Mission. His Destiny.

This is what keeps him grounded, what sets him apart from the rest of the inhabitants of this world. Instead of wandering aimlessly through crazy, lunatic landscape howling at the Moon, he goes through it purposely.

_Of course, keep telling yourself that little one._

He shakes his head; just a random thought, a misleading idea. All people get them, their subconscious bombarding them with "what ifs" and doubts. But one must learn to ignore these senseless ramblings and trust their own inner light. It is the only thing sure in this land.

Here is the magical forest in fairy tales, the wasteland in myths where heroes meet with spirits, oracles, sphinxes and their own shadow selves. There is no predicting what will happen when we go to this land in dreams or while hallucinating on mushrooms. And there is no predicting how it will change us.

_And oh how we have changed, haven't we? So much different from the naive child that gave birth to me…_

Naive, yes he was once so. But over the years he began to challenge what once was written in stone. He defied the laws of his people and chose to create his own destiny, a new destiny. He even stood defiant against his own flesh and blood, one of the few people that he was completing the mission for.

Now looking back he wonders what truly came over him to become so ruthless and maniacal. Cunning, stealth, stubborn and resourceful, he bent others to his will to achieve the justice and revenge he and his people so rightly deserved.

Such crimes he committed were so startling as to come from the once sweet boy who made beautiful flowers necklaces for his sister. Perhaps it wasn't really him, perhaps it was all illusion…

_He he he… you deprive yourself of well-deserved credit. As much as I love to control, to watch others bleed and suffer, I am still a product of your own heart. There are no illusions here…_

No no no NO! Illusions are what make up this world. People are warned that their minds will play tricks on them. When the Moon is pulled, they are warned that they may be going through a time of emotional and mental trial, a time when they'll do things that seem to make sense to them, yet when they come out of it they'll wonder, "Why did I do that? It makes no sense!"

For that is the power of the Moon. It is the last trial posed by the Powers That Be, the Major Arcana. It is like a wild card, unpredictable and ever changing. In this trial, one must travel in the dark, not knowing for sure if their path is the right one. There is no sunlight to guide you, no distant landmark in the hills to direct your steps, no one to travel alongside. This is a journey that must be made alone, in darkness and without a map or a compass. Only the moonlight illuminates the landscape…

_Such a misleading concept, is in it Hikari? Fools blind to the fact the Moon has no light of its own to give, but it makes it sososo much easier to trap them in a web, like the spider and the fly…_

A web or perhaps a net, either way the voice has a point. He looks up into the sky, at the moon itself. At first glance it looks like an ordinary moon, but there are no craters and the designs are wrong. Regardless of its true nature, it is no different than the real moon.

It has been said many times that things are not always as they seem, and in the influence of the Moon this axiom is particularly true. In the moonlight, things that are benevolent during the day can suddenly seem dangerous and malicious. It is simply a reflection of the sun, the true source of light and life to all on the world below. Some people even claim to see the face of a man on the Moon's cratered surface, though of course such a thing is impossible and only an illusion. A lot of people who look for that face in the Moon know it could not be there, but they look nonetheless.

Such strange customs did the world above have. When he first emerged there was so much to learn, so many steps to take upon his journey to his Ultimate goal. Each was a stepping stone, a light in the darkness that crisscrossed and latticed into the network of lines just like…

_A net, you imbecile. You are like all the other fools who have become trapped and are too blind to see…_

No not a net. He searches his mind for a better metaphor, careful to not look to hard in case he uncovered something particularly nasty in a corner (do minds have corners? Such a crazy idea…). But crazy or not the strangeness in one's mind can produce the greatest creations, ones of benevolence and beauty.

Inspiration, visions and genius are the rewards of such surrender to the Moon's Magic, as artists, poets and seers know well. This is also where seers, mediums and holy men/women find themselves after weeks of fasting, prayers and meditation, when they finally have that holy vision. When after weeks of seclusion and failed attempts the master artist emerges with is masterpiece, the composer conducts a beautiful symphony that becomes timeless.

So maybe that is what he is. For all his differences, maybe he is the magic that creates something better. After all had he not chosen to embark on his Mission, would not the fates of so many others had been so different? Even the very man he sought with murderous intent would have never found what he was seeking.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky completely disperse and the teenager feels the change in the air that signals a new arrival, a new presence. He hears a dark, maniacal laugh ring in his ears (or is it his mind? It was so hard to tell) as he feels the dark heat rush out to his limbs. They feel tingly as they go numb and soon the power rushes to his head and he finds himself falling back, back into himself…

*****

The Fools eyes widen as he sees the figure in the shadows before him, tall dark and proud. His dark violet cloak swings about behind him like a royal cape, the glowing eye on his forehead burns brightly. But his eyes burn even greater with madness and hate, dark desires that fuel the fires of his burning twisted soul.

The Fool only saw this creature once and even then it was only a glimpse before he was pushed down into the recess of his soul. But in that single instant, he knew this thing was no human, but a monster, a true shadow of someone's soul.

"Welcome little one, to the land of the Moon." Hear the figure stops his approach, the darkness caressing him in tendrils at his feet. "Here is your final test, the last trial. Let's see how long you can last shall we? Or if I will bury you in the dark."

The figure raises his right hand, which is now tightly clenched around a golden staff. Power emanates from the item as it grows brighter and brighter. As it does the fool feels a cool wetness on his toes one that grows stronger and colder every second. He looks down and gasps.

The path the Fool was walking is now a river, and he stands hip-deep in the powerful pull of its salty waters. There is, on the nearby shore, a small boat, but it has no rudder, no oar. The demon miles as the Fool realizes he has only two choices. He can lose himself in this desolate, primal land of madness and illusion, howl with the wolves, be hunted down by the man before him or he can get into the boat and trust himself to the river. The moon will be in control either way, but in the boat his surrender to the powers of the unconscious will at least take him somewhere.

The man smirks, seeing the boys fear. How delicious will it be to simply consume him, so pure and light? Much better than the bitter dusty toughness to his hikari's mind.

Taking in a shaky breath of cold air the Fool wades towards the boat. The dark figure continues to watch but doesn't interfere. He gets into the boat, and shoves off. As the waters sweep him away, moonbeams light his "path" he notices the once twisted features melt back into a calm more human like face. He feels the young man of this dark land gazing down at him with the High Priestess's approving eyes.

* * *

**R&R. And this time, I did upload the link of the picture first, so it should be there. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review. :)**


	20. The Sun

The Fool begins to stir from his sleep, the hard wood of the boat rubbing against his cheek. Even though his eyes remain closed he can see the bright orange radiance that the outside light produces, and he can feel the radiant heat play across his skin. Only slightly disgruntled, he pulls himself up and sits in the middle of the small craft. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before subjecting them to the harsh bright light that fills his world.

From out of the dark sleep of the soul the fool awakens to a new refreshing world. His soft white man dances in the sunlight as he takes in his new surroundings. The dark river has gently deposited him and his boat in a serene pool. The crystal waters shine and glimmer like polished jewels beneath the vessel. A large wall surrounds a deep lush garden in which the gentle pool sits. It is completely dominated by lilies, crimson roses, and nodding sunflowers. The breeze carries the scent of spring and new life. While his ears detect the gentle lapping of water against the boat as he floats closer to shore.

Stepping ashore, he watches the sun as it rises overhead. It is a new day, a new beginning. That's when the calm is broken by humorous voices, deep but gentle. Curious the fool penetrates deeper into the garden to investigate.

********

Amongst the lush green bushes and enormous trees that seem to reach to the heavens, three young men sit on the soft clear grass. Just like the Fool, they have come out of the dark land of shadows and death, of madness and hate, to a new stable and illuminated world.

As the Moon was your inner darkness, the wild, untamed, unconscious part of you, the Sun is your inner light, civilized and rational, yang to yin, good and evil. They have achieved their goals and attained all that was lossed, including for one, his liberation and sanity.

Lavender eyes open are as clear as the sky above, nor more muddied by hate and suffering. He breathes in deeply no longer choking on dust and darkness and for that he is grateful. So grateful to the man beside him, who fought so desperately against the devil, that he can now show him _his_ path to what he seeks.

Glory, triumph, simple pleasures and truths, the second figure has now completed what he started. The war is ended, done, forgotten and in the past. He smiles kindly and the ethereal figure beside him, who exudes the youthful energy that surrounds them.

They have all triumphed over the events and lessons of the past and are molding a new persona which is not yet strong enough to hold its own. The space they are in now can be likened to a womb which is actually protective and nurturing, and when this embryonic stage or metamorphosis is complete they will be strong enough to face the world again.

But for two of them, the fight was not over.

But this was a good duel, one which all at stake was their pride, so there was nothing to fear. Or once they could have fun, enjoy a good game between friends and actually being the teens they were supposed to be instead of the Big Fat Heroes saving the world.

As for the boy with lavender eyes, he can move on with confidence.

Confidence. Life is good, the sun is shining and you're on your way. It is that feeling of getting up on Saturday morning, the whole weekend ahead of you, you open the curtains and the sun shines on your face. Having struggled through the shadow sides you now know yourself and know where you're heading. And the sun illuminates your path. This card tells you that you have reached a new level.

This was his chance. His time, to finally grasp the freedom for him and his family that he had been seeking so desperately. He could live his life the way he wanted, reach his dreams and find the potential inside. He can see the child he once was, the little brother so cherished.

For all of them, in this one moment, they can reach back to the child inside. It means getting back to the simple life, where simple things can be enjoyed. Think about what brings a young child joy. It doesn't have to be about fancy toys or computer games - it can be as simple as spending some time outside in the sun, playing and creating a wonderful imaginary world filled with happiness, love and warmth. Bring this energy into your own life. Get back to the simple pleasures such as spending time with loved ones, getting back to nature, or simply reading a book in your garden!

Forgiveness. The other two look at the lavender eyes and show him nothing but kindness. Especially the boy wit brown eyes and a heart of gold. They can now look forward to times when they are allies not enemies, when life is at its peak.

Life, Energy, Growth, Clarity, Vibrancy, Understanding, Illumination, New Beginnings, Breaking Through. Where the Moon may portray a subtle, undercurrent of influence, there is no subtlety with the Sun Tarot card. The sun is pervasive in its power, blazing with its message of vitality, and its presence in our lives equates to life-giving **energy**.

One cycle is over and, before the next begins, there is a period of light and relaxation that you can and should properly enjoy. Success comes if you are confident and bold in the use of your creative energy. Glow with the vitality of the Sun whose light is unmatched and whose power is absolute. The Tower is gone, the darkness of the Moon is gone and exposed, it is a time for a new journey. A chance to start over anew with a clean slate, it can be a herald of joy, happiness, the birth of a child, a stable family, material prosperity or almost any other end that is positive - but above all it shows completion.

Even the Gods erupt with joy. An echoing roar from over head signals its approval and its coming. What once a beast of evil is once again a beacon of hope. No longer controlled by an evil mind, it can return to its appointed duty of serving the God King.

Such power and clarity are within everyone's grasp, including yours, if you let the light of the Sun illuminate you. If there are areas of darkness lurking inside you, the Sun's rays will expose them so you can integrate them into yourself. Fogs of confusion are burned away with the Sun's fiery sword, and its flames drive away fear and all the terrors of the night. A seemingly hopeless situation will be hopeless no more once the Sun shines down upon the true path, the correct solution. When the Sun appears, let its power amaze and overwhelm you. But do not simply watch - reach up to grasp it, draw its power into yourself. The power of the Sun is true power indeed.

So the three young men lay basking in the suns radiance as they wait for their friend to join them.

*************

As the Fool pushes through the leafy undergrowth, three gazes meet his. A happy youthful voice calls out to him to come and join them. Before he knows what is happening, the Fool playing games and enjoying himself. So great is his astonishment and joy he fells to notice the four phantom children that play about them, point out all manner of thing; the busy insects in the grass, the seeds and petals on the sunflowers, the way the light sparkles on the pond.

The four teens talk about their lives, card games, girls, celebrities, food, work; anything that comes to mind. For the first time in what may be years, the Fool is actually having fun with these people, without worry.

At one point the Fool stops, blinking up at the Sun so large and golden overhead, and he finds himself smiling, wider and brighter than he has in a very long time. He has been tested and tried, confused and scared, dismayed and amazed. But this is the first time that he has been simply and purely happy. His mind feels illuminated, his soul light and bright as a sunbeam, and it's all thanks to this child with his simple questions, games and songs. These people have helped the Fool see the world and himself anew.

Suddenly the phantom children walk up to their owners and the Fool watches in astonishment as they seem to fade into light that joins in his companion's hearts. They turn to him and give reassuring nods, the youth with a heart as gold as his hear gives him a thumbs up. The boy gazes uncertainly at his own phantom.

Above the shining sphere that was once the moon and then the sun, opens in a glorious form as a great beast, its cry echoing across the garden. Its power is as ancient as the celestial object it represents. But the Fool feels nothing but comfort.

"Who are you?" the Fool asks the child at last. The child smiles at this and seems to shine. And then he grows brighter and brighter until he turns into pure sunlight.

"I'm you," the boy's voice says throughout the garden, "The new you." And as the words fill the Fool with warmth and energy, he comes to realize that this garden, the sun above, the child, all exist within him. He has just met his own inner light.

* * *

**A/n: **Wow can't believe that I'm down to the last tow cards. This has been so much fun though, and it has given me a new look at our characters. I've thoroughly enjoyed this and hope you have. Anyway R&R and we'll see ya soon.


	21. Judgment

His hair is like a lion's proud mane and his pale features light up with his renewed inner light. But something is changing or is going to change; the Fool can feel it as he leaves the garden of the Sun. Deep within his soul, a voice whispers he is nearing journeys end. But as close as he is to his goal, he can sense something holding him back. It's like a rider reining in his steed as it tosses its head with anticipation for the ride ahead.

He doesn't understand why but knows if he doesn't do something, he won't and can't move on. His brown eyes still full of his inner light, he gazes around seeking guidance. That's when he notices before him a large building amongst as sea of glowing sand, fiery and burning with a divine power. He knows this place and he knows now that this is the final step in his worldly journey.

***************

The house is divine, a mansion that supports those of great power. The innermost court is decorated with ancient paintings of the sacred and spells are etched in its surface to insure protection. Her six figures stand waiting for their king, and the boy that must pass this final trial.

The final trial is Judgment.

Judgment to man is easily such terrifying word. Here is where many religions say that god deals out rewards or punishment to the Earth and all its inhabitants. It step is the final step that determines one's eternity. For the lucky, ones sins are forgiven and they ascend to heaven, for the rest it is nothing but an eternal hell. Like the ancient Egyptian myth of the scales where one's heart is measure against a feather representing universal order and truth. If they pass they become like the Gods and if not, they are fed to a crocodile monster and cease to exist.

The scales in the man's hand gleam softly, as he and his companions wait patiently. Dressed in the finest linen of soft creams cool lapis and purples, the smell of sweat and perfume and incense hangs in the atmosphere. They find the guilt in the hearts of men and pass judgment. They solve disputes and cleansed the evil of people's souls.

The gold in their hands shines like fire, a fire that burns but does not always destroy. With Fire as its ruling element, Judgment is about rebirth and resurrection. One is asked to look deep inside their souls and let go of all past deeds, the evils they or others have committed. It asks us to resurrect the past, forgive it, and let it go. There are wounds from the past that we never let heal, sins we've committed that we refuse to forgive, bad habits we haven't the courage to lose. Judgment advises us to finally face these, recognize that the past is past, and put them to rest, absolutely and irrevocably.

This applies to those who choose to be the judges.

One man in blue scoffs at the idea of dwelling on the past, a cocky smirk gracing his lips. It is gone and dead and will never exist again. His eyes are as blue as the great river and hide just as many dangers. But for all his power he is loyal, and handles it pride.

"_But we can learn"_ the only woman in the group seems to reply. Not only must we come to terms with the past, but from it we can learn to never make the same mistakes again. She is young and beautiful, dressed in a cream dress that reaches to her gold wrapped ankles. Her golden headdress compliments her dark hair, but despite this she exudes a wisdom that goes far beyond her years.

_Mistakes._ The old man sighs, his wither face covered with lines and creases. Despite his ages long hair emerges from his head and face, giving a look of a sage. The price he has paid is immense, but he chooses to bear it, even the reminder that sits within his own face. He knows a thing or two about hard and final decision, that which are riddled in judgment.

And it means facing something that most people don't want to face. This is not about Death, something ending whether you want it to or not, this is about deciding to make a change, to stop doing something that isn't working and do something that will work. This means that it's really a card about courage and about recognizing that you're holding onto something that needs to be let go.

His choice was one of life. Life for the kingdom but death for a village. He made his choice and he stood by it, no matter what changes it may have caused.

Change.

A far younger man stands regally with gold hanging from his neck. His dark gray blue eyes remain stoic, his mind only focused on his duty. He has seen change, and even conjured it on himself. Although his change is probably one many would ever know or experience.

It usually signals a change, one that involves leaving something old completely behind and stepping into something completely new. Like closing the door on an old job, and opening the door to a new and very different career.

This is another card of transition, like Death and the Tower, but its energy is neither violent nor catastrophic despite the fact that its power is far greater. This is the energy of creation without destruction, impossible on the material plane but certainly possible in the world of the spirit. There is rebirth not through discarding negativity, but through integration of all parts of the self. The spirit is cleansed and restored without loss or addition. It remains the same, but different.

"_One needs balance"_, says the holder of the scales, eyes as green as papyrus plant. The man wears a linen sash across his front like many traditional Egyptian priests. He combines the parts of souls, so they become one power. His is the power of balance and unity.

Here is a union of the material and spiritual world into a single unit of manifestation. You must reconcile and unify the pieces of yourself your soul, back into one. United into one voice, they praise the angel that appears in the sky. After the non-destructive cleansing and restoration of Judgment, matter, mind and spirit are one - now and forever.

"_Agreed"_ whispers the bareheaded man. Though he covers himself in a creamy hood, a large golden ankh sits quietly in his hand. He has opened the door to many hearts, to see all the good and the bad, the dreams and the fears. Although to see into the hearts of others is a great power, to open the door of your own heart is greater still.

The change is under your control, and in fact you can even turn your back on it if you wish. In time, however, you will likely regret doing so - this is another lesson of Judgment. Decisions such as the one it offers are necessary to growth and spiritual development, and you cannot run from them forever. The day of reckoning will come someday, and you will have to admit where you have gone wrong in order to receive rewards you deserve.

A second chance. Here the souls of the judged are cleansed, the slate wiped clean. After facing the consequences of your past decisions, you must now take what you've learned and start over. Do not degrade yourself on past sins, but go forward with your held high and become better than ever before.

_A second chance._

Suddenly the figures all turn as the greatest of them all approaches the dais. His cape flows smoothly as he walks with regal steps and sits on the throne. He bears that which can dispense justice and mercy equally, an aspect of both creation and destruction.

The fierce gaze of the man is fixed on something far away, something only he can see. He was rescued by the light, for judgment shines a light on all that was hidden. Something which is both positive and negative.

In the positive sense we are being awakened from a long sleep, a period during which we lacked clarity, and now insight is dawning upon us in a psychic rebirth and resurrection. Something which was lying dormant within us, some unconscious knowledge or truth is finally being awakened and brought into the light. In the negative sense, we are being called to account for past actions and to justify in the light of truth what we have done in the past. Judgment is a time of reckoning, a time of bringing to light those things which were hidden. The psychological process of self-revelation often brings relief and joy, yet it is often a difficult process in which we encounter darker aspects of our personality which were hidden out of fear or self-defense.

A tan hand runs over his face. He knows this now, knows that he must face all that is good and evil in his heart and learn to control it. Now it is time to teach one other.

He sits back, straight and proud on his throne and motions for the boy to be let in.

****************

The large wooden doors, covered with protective gods and goddesses, are increasingly familiar. He visited this place once before, back when his journey was fairly new.

The doors groan open, and he can smell the perfume and incense from the great hall. As he walks down towards inner court, he finds that there are new and unfamiliar faces awaiting him. He bites his lip, a tad nervous, but he knows this is his final step to a higher plane.

Six figures stand before the throne, faces impassive but regal. The gold covers their necks and arms and legs, yet the most precious remains unnoticed. Here is great power, one that is both beautiful and terrible. But he knows something is holding him back, and he must know what it is.

"You are right," the oldest figure confirms, "you have only one last step on your journey, one final step to completion. But you cannot take that step until you lay your past to rest."

The Fool is stunned at the old man's accuracy. But he is also slightly perturbed. "Lay it to rest? I thought I'd left it behind, all of it!"

"There is no way to leave the past behind," The woman observes. She has the eyes of the High Priestess he met before. "Each step wears down the shoe just a bit, and so shapes the next step you take, and the next and the next. Your past is always under your feet. You cannot hide from it, run from it, or rid yourself of it. But you can call it up, and come to terms with it. Are you willing to do that?"

The king, motions to his sacred court. They approach closer, and the fool can feel the magic they are gathering. He is hesitant, but he knows that these people are right. There are certain memories he has a hard time looking back on as they make him feel guilty, ashamed, angry. He knows that he's never come to terms with what happened and he must if he wants to make that final transition.

He closes his eyes as a bright light consumes the area. A sharp CRACK is heard as the Earth opens in a fissure. From under the Fool's feet, the spirits of his past selves rise up, including those less than admirable past selves that he's tried to forget.

For the first time, he faces them. They are, he sees, nothing to fear. They were him once-upon-a-time, but not now. Even as he realizes this, he finds himself forgiving those past selves for the wrongs they did that left him feeling bad.

In turn he also hears the voices of his friends calling out to him, the one's he tried to protect by locking himself away. They like his past selves, forgive him for ignoring the lessons they had to teach him, of the pain caused by his other. Now he sees those smiling faces, amongst his own phantoms, and he knows this is true in reality.

As he reaches an understanding with them, they start to rise up and float away, vanishing into the sky. Though they remain as experiences and memories, they no longer have any power over him. He is free of ill-feelings, reborn, and living in the present.


	22. The World

After a gracious stay in the palace, the Fool takes up his things and starts out on the beaten path again. Dry dust and rocks crunch under foot and as he passes golden wheat fields, long mysterious rivers, and sunlit forests. He knows now that it is time to take the final step on his journey, to the reach the end and obtain what he sought after. He takes a deep breath and plunges into the next clearing, where the sun of the new dawn illuminates the landscape.

The Fool finds, to his bemusement, that he is right back where he started, at the edge of that very same cliff he almost stepped over when he was young and too foolish to look where he was going. The grass is still green and fresh, the gentle breeze calm and quite. But even more astonishing is now the great light that suddenly flashes by his side. He turns to look, his warm eyes growing wide. There, completely unfazed by the changes of time or the elements is the unusual Egyptian style slab he started from.

The Tablet of Pharaoh's Memories.

*****************

Silence.

It does not speak, does not hear, neither can the blank eyes see all that has come to pass. After all stone is inanimate, from the moment of its inception, the very time at which some creator gave stone being it has sat unmoving, unfeeling. Only by external forces does it change at all.

Forces of Destiny.

The stone knows, knows of the sacrifice paid to create it, knows of the items it holds, knows its purpose. It was there in the beginning, the moment the powers were called into being that would forever change so many lives.

And it was there in the end, when a tale that began in sin and darkness, secrecy and corruption, ended in forgiveness and light, openness and purity.

Thus, the World card is about, first, completion and competency. "What goes around, comes around." It is round like the Wheel, but is opposite in its movement. The Wheel goes up and down like a Ferris wheel, which means those on it feel like they get moved to higher or lower positions, are lucky or unlucky. The World, by compare, goes round and round like a carousel. This means that whatever corner of the universe a person gets sent to, it seems equally wonderful and interesting, not like a promotion or demotion. With the World there are no Zeniths or Nadirs; each corner is different, but all are similarly important.

So a lowly born thief could go from having no future, to being one who decided the future. A teenaged Pharaoh could rule with more wisdom and compassion than even the wisest of kings. One lonely boy could go from being a nobody, to reaching out and touching everybody. Orphans could become great CEO's, thugs could become heroes, and even a simple children's game could fuel a war.

There is nothing without purpose, every piece is like a single instrument coming together to make an orchestra. A few simple beats overlap and harmonize into a beautiful creation that speaks to the soul.

The tablet knows these things. In the silence and musty air of a millennia old tomb, it could wait patiently until the pieces were brought together. Conflicts resolved, sins forgiven, old wounds healed and loves and friendships forged that could withstand even the powers of the devil himself.

_It _also knows of everyone's purpose, whether you be priest or lonely out cast, Egyptian or Japanese, old and young, man or woman. _It _represents a period where you can see the entire process or system for what it is and you can understand your place in that larger picture. This tablet is about a deeper knowing about your impact within a certain environment and what feels 'right'. This stone can also point to a strong feeling of unity and wholeness with the world or in a particular situation. This is where everything is starting to fall into place and you can be 'one' with the situation.

After every obstacle has been faced and surmounted, after every path has been travelled and charted, there remains only the last step to the next level of existence - the World, the final gateway. Finally, can the lost soul lay his sword down and receive the peace and rest he has been denied. He has existed longer than most beings, and endured more hardships than most see in a single lifetime. Despite his young age, he took up the mantle of ruler proudly and accepted all its responsibilities, even the consequences of sins he had no part in.

After the union of the conscious and unconscious, the mind and the body, in Judgment, all that can remain is union with the Divine in whatever form it appears to you. This journey is over and the next is only beginning. The cycle is complete as last, with the vindication of the traveler and the immortality he has gained through development of the self. It would seem that the sacrifices made were worth it after all.

But while one leaves this mortal plane, another steps up to take his place.

Where there is an end there is also a beginning.

_My story has just begun.*_

A new beginning is found in the end, the pieces are in place for a new journey to start, and after that one is completed, another will surely commence. After a glimpse of the Divine you return to manifestation, sure of your convictions and in your ability to someday see the face of God again. The cycle is as endless as the wreath that surrounds the scene, tied together by the ribbons of Divine force, and spiraling around the universe until the end of time.

A learner has become the teacher, a master. The weak have become strong, the cowardly courageous. People have started new professions, a new business. A king has retired and a new one comes to take his place. One cycle ends and another begins.

Now all the dreams and hopes so many wished for could be realized. The peace and security of a people, for which _it _and _it's _treasures were created could be experienced. It is an accumulation of one's journey, like passing through the final gates of the underworld to be welcomed in the blessed kingdom of Wesir, Osiris.

_It _sings and rejoices with them in the completion of the journey and celebrates not only this completion but also the new beginnings it promises. _It _signifies fulfillment, the end of the journey, the final completion of the cycle of time. We have arrived and have accomplished our purpose. The Fool's journey is completed in the World, his wisdom and experience is now complete. He has found the perfect balance of spiritual and material, justice and mercy, the ability to safely control power.

The power is the wand. The wand is that of the Magician, but it has now multiplied, and the need to ground its magical power has vanished because it has become one with its source of power. Positive and negative can be seen as two parts of the same whole. One is many. Many are one.

Now can one enjoy the rewards of this journey, the fruits of his labor, and the pleasures of his goals. He is like a successful business man sitting on top of his empire, living his dreams.

But not all can make this journey.

Where there is success there is failure.

There are many who strive towards their goals, but fail to take **all **the necessary steps to achieving it. There seems to be a tendency to take the easiest or quickest path to attain one's goal, but what one really needs is to be able to take some quality time and plan the path. Without much thought into your goals, you are likely to fall victim to a person involved in trickery or someone who wants to take advantage of you. There are no short-cuts here, for each step has a purpose in the far grander design.

Value, Success, Achievement, Fulfillment, Enrichment, Satisfaction.

Even as _it _begins to crack and crumble, the effects of elements and time weakening its intricately designed structure, _it _is happy. Though there is bitter sweet sorrow, this is not goodbye. The bonds forged will exist beyond the test of time. The cycle of the Major Arcana begins where it ends and ends where it begins; start and finish are no longer the ends of straight line, but coincident points on the circumference of a circle that encapsulates your life. The present is now. The future is now. Eternity is now.

****************

The boy stands quietly, his hair disturbed by a gentle breeze that winds it way throughout. The glow of the object has died away, and the stone has crumbled and become nothing but duts and a memory. But its revelation remains pressed into his mind, like a hot brand to the flesh of cattle. It will never fade, not the memories of this journey, or its lessons.

Even as he realizes this he hears a rustling. Looking up from his trance-like stare the boy notices other figures approaching him. They are all familiar faces, all the people he has met in his journey, even some who weren't even in this imaginary world. Those who he calls his friends, some who he never really met, even his other stands before him, proud as ever.

There is no fear; no uncertainty, just a quiet understanding, a peaceful calm, and a bubbling happiness that threatens to cause his heart to burst from his chest. Just like him, all these people learned something, became different, better, stronger. Just like him they can now realize their full potential, their dreams, and are no longer held back by false ideas or petty chains of emotion.

Now he sees his position very differently. He thought he could separate body and mind, learn all about one, then leave it to learn about the other. But in the end, it is all about the self: mind and body, past and future, the individual, and the world. All one, including the Fool and the Mystic who are both doorways to the secrets of the universe.

With a knowing smile, the Fool turns and they follow him as he takes that final step right off the cliff...and soars. Higher and higher, until the whole of the world is his to see. And there he dances, surrounded by his friends, the light of the stars, at one with the universe. Ending, in a sense, where he began, beginning again at the end. The world turns, and the Fool's journey is complete.

**************

_In another time, and in other place, a teenager with white hair turns quietly in his sleep. A smile graces his lips as his mind comes to peace with ancient Egyptian thieves and pharaohs, his friends and family, and lastly but most importantly himself._

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

* Yugi's last line in the manga. Not only is it a gem in this fandom for many, it was obviously perfect for this card.

**A/N: **There it is a rendition of the Major Arcana and the Fool's Journey Yu-Gi-Oh! style. This was extremely fun and I hate to see it go. But I learned a lot, not just about a bunch of cards, but life lessons as well as the characters themselves. It made them seem more real and more human, something I hope I can continue to convey in my future works like so many great authors here.

To all of you who have read and stuck it out till the very end, I applaud you. It means more to me than words can express. I hope you learned something to and who knows maybe it made you see a character in a new light. *shrugs*

Anyway, were off to bigger (and hopefully) better creations. See ya next time!


End file.
